The Only english version
by Emy64
Summary: Sookie is a young graduate fashion design, hired by the editor of a famous fashion magazine and its journalists in her home as a boarding school. ALL HUMAINS
1. Chapitre 1 Sookie POV

Title : The One (Les deux expressions sont differents en Francais et Anglais. En Anglais, on dit l'une, mais vous ne devez pas le changer).  
Summary : Sookie is a young graduate, with a degree in fashion. She's just been hired by the editor in chief of a famous fashion magazine. Now Sookie's moving to Miami, and living with all the other journalists at her editor's house. A/H A/U  
Disclaimer : All characters are the exclusive property of Charlaine Harris.

________________________________________  
What am I doing here? Me? There is a huge difference between Bon Temps and Miami. I studied for my fashion and style degree in New York, but being in Miami is still all new. Graduating two years early, I attracted the notice of the Editor in Chief of The Only, a famous fashion and music magazine aimed at young people. She immediately asked me to relocate so she could take me on. She explained that she lodged all of her journalists in her huge loft, and they were all around my age. I accepted her offer, much to the pleasure of my brother Jason, who wanted me to get out of Bon Temps and make a name for myself, and I was given a week's time before I would get on a place to Miami. When I did arrive, I had to find my new boss, Pamela Ravenscroft, in that immense airport. From talking on the phone, I knew she was a really brusque woman, and I needed to get used to her sense of humor if I didn't want to be offended. After years of dealing with jokes from Jason and my Dad, I figured it wouldn't be too hard. She was about 30 years old, and she insisted we be informal and I call her Pam. When

I finally did find her, I approached a bit hesitantly.

"Hey, finally!" she cried, giving me a hug. "Did you have a good trip?"

"Yep, everything went well"

"Great. We'll drop your bag at the loft, then we can do some shopping, just the two of us. You'll see, you'll feel right at home. We're like a big family, everyone gets along really well."

She glanced at my bags. "Oh, you play the guitar! I'm sure Eric's going to be really excited to have someone to play with! He covers sports and music news. Well, really, we all do a bit of everything, but in general everyone has a specialty. Bill, for example, usually covers computer stuff, but when he doesn't have much to say about that, he becomes the resident paparazzo. Coming back to Eric, he's adorable. You'll never meet a nicer person. He's impatient to see our new stylist. Right now, nobody knows who I chose, I wanted to leave it a surprise. Ah! I forgot, all the rooms are soundproofed, so feel free to play whenever you like."

"That all seems great," I smiled.

"I need to introduce you to Amelia. She covers the health and psychology section. She's my girlfriend."

I laughed. "Marking your territory, Pam?"

"A bit," Pam admitted with a smile. "But I'm happy to see you don't have an issue with that. Quinn, our gossip guy, was completely shocked when he found out and afterwards he acted like a real pig, making lewd jokes at every turn, it's tiring! Well, enough of all that. I'll introduce you to everyone in person, you'll love them."

She dragged me to the parking garage and bundled me into a candy pink convertible. Why was I not surprised? After half an hour on the road, we arrived in front of an immense eight storey apartment building, which had numerous balconies at different levels.

"Look good to you?" Pam asked me happily.

"It's amazing," I breathed.

"You haven't seen anything yet! Come on, let's go in!"

I obeyed and followed her inside. The décor was modern and airy, kind of warm and familiar. Tons of photos ornamented the walls, but I didn't have time to dwell on them. She led me straight up a white marble staircase, then directed me to a door painted white. She turned the knob and let me enter. The room was amazing! White floor, white walls with silver accents and a huge four-poster bed with diaphanous white curtains. There were a bunch of couches and throw pillows in the same colors scattered throughout the room. There was a door that opened onto a balcony leading to the bathroom. The room had to be five times the size of my old room in Bon Temps. I put my suitcases on my bed and went back to Pam, who was puttering around near a pretty desk.

"Here's your welcome gift," she announced. A laptop, the latest technology, with integrated wifi, in white to go with the room.

"I don't know what to say," I murmured, shocked. "Everything seems too good to be true."

"You're part of the family now, Sookie!" Pam told me. "Come here, give me a hug!" She stretched out her arms to me.

I went to her and hugged her affectionately, recognizing everything she was offering me.

"Let's go introduce you to your new brothers and sisters," she laughed.

I smiled at her in return and followed her back downstairs, while she went through the corridors clapping her hands and calling out that everyone should meet downstairs. Quickly, four people appeared.

"Sookie, this is Bill, Amelia, Quinn and Leonard," she introduced one by one. "Everyone, this is Sookie, our new fashion and style person."

Everyone came to hug me and welcome me to the staff. I knew instantly that I was going to get along well with Amelia, she was bubbly and really nice.

"But where's Eric?" asked Pam.

"In the gym," grimaced Amelia.

"He better know what he's doing," Pam said angrily. "Lafayette has nothing left to do here!"

"Suits me fine," Quinn stated, with a perverse grin in my direction. "Especially if we're replacing him with such a pretty lady."  
Pervert! By contrast Quinn didn't look like he was risking doing too much.

"Don't pay attention to him," Leonard recommended, rolling his eyes. "He doesn't know how to control his hormones."  
Everyone laughed, but Quinn frowned.

"Go do a workout with Eric," Pam ordered him. "You need to trim down if you want to attract the ladies. And tell Eric that I want to see him in my office in 5 minutes."

Quinn left grudgingly, dragging his feet.

"I have things to discuss with Eric, so you should go shopping with Amelia, okay?"

"Sounds perfect," I grinned.

"Good, we'll get together later. Have a good time!"

"I have a feeling we're going to be good friends," said Amelia enthusiastically, giving me a huge hug.

Thank you bebeschtroumph for the right translate


	2. Chapter 2 Eric POV

Eric Pov

It was a really shitty day. Pam had just informed us that Laf ', my best friend, do more work here would sell. This motherfucker Quinn had complained of sexual harassment and Laf 'had been fired. The worst that we would have to do with him (or her) little new when we heard almost all perfectly well. He (or she) were to happen today. When Pam called us to meet him I remained in my gym, hitting harder on my punching bag to exorcise my anger. Quinn joins me, seeming sullen and told me that Pam asked me in his office. I threw my boxing gloves in a corner and gave me in small steps. I entered his office without knocking and slammed the door behind me. Pam also seemed very upset but I completely laughed.

_ I can know what got into you? "She screamed. Sookie does absolutely nothing thee and yet upon arrival you are already hostile to him!

_ Why am I not surprised that you had even chosen a girl? Sniff-I. Finally the departure of Laf 'thee well served!

_ But Who do you think Eric? Sookie is the best in his discipline, your boyfriend was very pale next! I do not whip chosen for its plastic but for his skills!

_ You look really make me believe that you're not going to try to put it in your bed?

_ Get out of my office immediately, "cried she mad with rage.

_ As if I wish stay here! I hissed, opening the door.

_ I demand that you go apologize to Sookie for your behavior and then we can forget all that, she whispered, calming down.

_ I should rather present my congratulations for his performance in bed, which allowed him to curry favor with the boss, I spat.

Pam opened her mouth wide, looking behind me, looking shocked and embarrassed. I turned my turn to see Amelia in the same state as his girlfriend and the newcomer, his arms crossed under his chest, throwing me a hard stare. She had long, curly blond hair, held by a clip with the exception of two curls framing her face, heart, and sapphire blue eyes. She wore a white dress down just a little before his knees and tied with a broad black silk ribbon under the bust. A black leather jacket ¾ covered her shoulders and her feet were dressed in black high heels. She was perfectly proportioned and would be a blatant lie to say she was not beautiful like a heart. But for now I was too angry to stop.

_ Congratulations! I bowed with insolence. You have to be damn good in bed to have won your place.

Sookie clenched his fists and finally a slap sticks me monumental. For a girl she had a lot of strength. I clenched my teeth in pain, but once again met his black eyes with a gleam of challenge turning my eyes. Pam hurried toward her in his defense.

_ If you have someone to blame it on me Eric! Sookie yet you did not! Fact him alone!

_ It must be even better than I thought for you to take his defense.

_ Eric exclaimed Pam furious. Out of my sight!

I chuckled darkly and headed back into the gym to let off steam. Quinn was still there, was struggling pathetically on the punching bag, covered with sweat. He smiled mockingly as he saw me arrive.

_ It is the new gun.

_ Drinking, I muttered. Just fuckable.

_ Are you kidding there! "He exclaimed shocked. This chick is a bomb!

_ You need glasses my friend.

_ You're right, loose the case. I am happy to slip into his bed! With a little luck I could be her boyfriend, "he mused.

_ I think Pam prefers to keep it for personal consumption.

_ No? Too?

_ How she would have received if the job? Contemptuous sniff-I.

_ It appears that there is no more talented than she, "said Quinn.

_ Whoever told you such nonsense thee out the category?

_ Eric Enough! I can understand that you do not love her because she takes the post of Lafayette but from there to peddle this kind of crap on it! You'd better calm down! But what did you do to your cheek? "Cried he suddenly looked at me.

_ She slapped me, I grunted. I told him what I thought of her and she slapped me.

_ Logic.

_ Occup you of your own business Quinn!

_ You're really too dumb guy, Quinn indignant disgust. If it is it the woman of your life from day you doing up all your chances with her.

After this last statement he left the room without a word. Enraged I was recovering to hit my punching bag frenzy. I only stopped four hours later when my joints began to ache. I wanted only one thing: that this demonic creature mounted on high heels and released by Laf 'return. To get there I was ready to make life until she goes away. Pam wants me one time but it will pass. This girl had nothing to do here.


	3. Chapter 3 Sookie POV

Pov Sookie

Amelia insisted that I change for shopping. We both went up in my room and I let her rummage in my bag. Several times she uttered an exclamation of admiration and begged me to lend him one of my outfits. I smiled at his enthusiasm and dressed according to his wish. I chose my own accessories and crossed the floor to reach the stairs accompanied by Amelia. A door opened, sending us a loud voice and a young blond man with an impressive physique retreated and continued the dispute without turning towards us.

_ I should rather present my congratulations for his performance in bed, which allowed him to curry favor with the patron, "replied the man.

It's me he dared to speak in these terms? But who took this type? He knew me and he dared not even spread his venom on me. I was furious. Suddenly he noticed our presence and turned around. I gauge as if I were an ordinary piece of meat and spoke to me.

_ Congratulations! He bowed with impertinence. You have to be damn good in bed to have won your place.

I clenched my fists, digging my nails into my palms to try to restrain myself but my slap went through automatically, without that I can not do anything. The young man whom I supposed to be Eric shook his jaw with a sardonic grimace. Pam rushed to intervene

_ If you have someone to blame it on me Eric! Sookie yet you did not! Fact him alone!

_ It must be even better than I thought for you to take his defense.

_ Eric exclaimed Pam furious. Out of my sight!

He chuckled darkly and took the stairs to descend without turning once to us.

_''He's adorable'', ''You will not find nicer''? Really? I asked Pam quoting once it disappeared from my field of vision.

_ I do not know what it took "it is not usually like this, Pam stammered catastrophic. I do not know you long but to see your own character and you were completely clean you hear, I even thought that you would end up together.

_ It must believe that you were wrong, I joked.

_ Maybe it's because his first day suggested Amelia. Eric was very close to Lafayette and Sookie takes his place as he shall see it with a jaundiced eye.

_ It does not authorize it to do so! Sookie goes to stay with us, he goes to have to do it!

A heavy silence settled. Amelia decided to change our ideas.

Then _! They are going to these shops? "She cried joyously.

_ Without me, I declined demoralized. I will work my article in my room. Maybe tomorrow, I added in seeing sad.

_ You'd better get some rest, Pam advised me gently. The article does not hurry. If you need help do not hesitate to ask me whether, in Amelia or anyone else, we'll help you with pleasure. I've left the magazine last 3 months in your chest.

_ Thank you, I breathed.

I turned to her and headed back to my room leaving my jacket and my boots sink down on my bed, one arm over his eyes. A few seconds later a little red head was framed tentatively through the crack of the front door to sneak into my room. Without a word Amelia joined me on the bed to make me a comforting hug and then left after having planted a kiss on the cheek sound. Only once I grabbed my laptop, a Samsung Player One white, and called Jason.

_ How is my favorite designer? "He said after only a playful tone.

_ Evil, I sighed.

_ What? What's happening? You want me to come get you? "He panicked.

_ No, it's just that ..., I blew but I do not finish my sentence.

_ You know that whatever you tell me darling. What's up?

_ I get along with everybody, except one boy, Eric ... He accused me of sleeping with the boss to get this up and he looks at me with such disgust and hate that it makes me chilling.

_ He said what? Jason yelled at the other end of the wire. Fucking shit! Give me your address I'll take the plane and he will hear from me this moron!

_ Do not get nervous like that, the time-I. I will survive, I'm just ... sad ...

_ Recall now what I always say: a Stackhouse never allows himself to step on toes!

_ You'll never change! I laugh. And if it may please you to know that I slapped him.

_ I'm proud of you sweetie! True Stackhouse! Like what I would perhaps not for nothing.

_ Oh, but you have served a lot! I burst out. You showed me all the silly not to do and got it the worst stunt ever! Not to mention that it was you who showed me how to use a baseball bat! Well, okay, it was not very athletic use but it's still useful.

_ I'd rather be always there for you, never having to teach you to fight, "he whispered bitterly.

_ You were always there for me Jason, I reminded him.

_ No, I should have known that something fishy was going on that day! Be castigated there.

_ You have prevented the I comforted the edge of tears.

_ But I would not have to prevent it if I had kept an eye on you, he would not have taken him if I had been more vigilant, "said he in a trembling voice.

My tears began to roll down my cheeks at the memory of this event. On the other side I heard the sobs of Jason. He was angry still, even after 10 years, yet he had been there for me when I had had the greatest need.

_ Never mind, I decreed.

_ How do you want to forget it? This guy should burn in hell already!

_ Do not go wasting your life for this shit! Tell me rather what you did with your day, I asked, wiping my eyes with the back of the hand.

_ I had a good offer to work! Told me he suddenly much happier.

_ A girl? Worried I knew his escapades of Don Juan.

_ Not even!

_ You've amazed me! I laugh. So what is this offer?

_ You'll find out soon but for now it's a surprise!

_ Well, well, I conceded amused.

_ You send me your address via text message? Secured there.

_ Promised!

_ Well, I have to go, I have a ton of work to do. Call me in the least concern! And I want to hear from you once a day minimum!

_ I will not forget, I mouse.

Sookie _ I love you, I'll always be there for you, "he said with sincerity.

_ I know I said excited. I love you too Jason.

_ Take care of yourself or I'll come kick your ass myself!

_ I will not fail you I burst out. Jazz tomorrow.

_ Souk tomorrow.

I hung up, sighing with pleasure and rested on my laptop on my chest right after sending the address to Jason as he had promised me. I rose to take my computer and began surfing the Internet from my bed. Minor strokes were brought to my door a little ajar since the passage of Amelia. Leonard was framed in the door with a warm smile.

_ Can I enter? Questioned me he politely.

_ I beg you, I mouse.

I smiled back and closed the door behind him before coming to join me on the bed.

_ Already working, he found amusing.

_ It seems that I have to prove myself, I nonchalantly evaded.

_ Everybody knows you're here because you're the best, reassured me there.

_ I do not think so.

_ I heard the little hook that you had with Eric, he sighed indignantly. Do not pay attention to everything.

_ If I listened to you I'd notice nothing! I laugh.

_ True, he admitted, smiling. Life is too short to worry about the little annoyances like these.

_ I would have to agree with you, that my life easier, I mouse.

_ I can give you lessons if you want me, "he teased.

I laugh with him, feeling relaxed in his presence.

_ You busy yourself what you? I questioned him.

_ Category News and unusual, but after I catch my nose everywhere. That's why I try to be your friend, so I'm sure you do me shalt not force me to interfere in your work, "he joked. In fact, you can call me Len, it's even advisable.

_ Okay, I accepted it.

_ I can call you Souk?

_ Of course! Why are you so cool with me?

_ You're a very nice person, intelligent and you have the personality. You're full of life and it's nice to spend time with you, so why I should deprive?

I blushed, embarrassed and looked down. Len laughed at my reaction and continued.

_ Do you like sports? Gender jogging, all that?

_ sure, why?

_ I wondered if you would agree to come jogging with me but now I know you like you have no right to refuse! S'enjoua he jokingly.

_ You do not go with ''Mr. Flesh''? Ironically I somewhat brittle.

_ Eric needs to calm down, he would never have to treat you like that, he was indignant. And I much prefer the company of a woman like that plus I'll be your guide and your bodyguard. And all this for free!

_ What luck! Professor, bodyguard and guide all without paying! I laugh.

_ And friend, "he added. Friends? Proposed to me he handed me his hand.

_ Friends, I accepted them, pressing her.

_ Perfect so tonight I'm taking you with me to the restaurant to celebrate, cut there.

_ I have no right to give my opinion? Offended I falsely.

_ No, I decide, "he smiled accomplice. Take your jacket and joined me down. Do not bother to take your purse, it's my treat!

He left my room while I trotted myself up to put my leather jacket. I stuffed my laptop, went to the bathroom to redo my makeup and re-thread my heels. I went into my room and went downstairs waiting for me seeing Len. He had a beaming smile hung on his lips and offered me his arm once in the last step. I took it with pleasure and fell to his height.

_ You have before you a charming couple who go out to dinner, he announced joyfully. Someone is interested in joining us?

_ Go have fun, Pam declined the top of the stairs. We will dine together at the restaurant tomorrow.

I looked up to her and noticed the presence of Eric at his side. His attitude was very hostile and his face remained impassive as if I was not there.

_ Lucky kid! Joked Amelia.

_ I know, I know, "admitted Len proud of him.

_ Have fun, we wished Pam. And Sookie, ignore all the nonsense he says. He will say what he never was president.

I laughed but Len imitated by Amelia looked very theatrically offended.

_ I knew your great-grandfather girl and believe me he would be shocked to see you laugh at me that way! "He said to Pam.

_ That's it! He will tell! Go oust! Out!

Len and I laughed myself to the door leaving me to pass him by placing his hand on my lower back. It recovered my arm out and once we déambulâmes in the streets of Miami while he rambled as he did earlier with Pam. I felt comfortable with him and could discuss anything without it seem boring. It made me feel important and appreciated, something that I welcomed with pleasure after the problem I had earlier with Eric. It was not easy to enter a new environment so brutally and get to know someone who you inspire disgust from the first day. I drove my dark thoughts and took advantage of the pleasant time that Len gave me his company. He took us into a restaurant without being snobbish class. Having picked up a table for two I drew my chair to help me sit down and sat facing me with always the same playful smile. We ordered two cocktails, fruit drinks, and watched me a long time.

_ If I had known that I will spend the night in gallant company, "he smiled.

_ Stop your nonsense! I embarrassed laugh.

_ But I'm not lying. It is so valuable to meet someone like you! Here all the girls are retyped and have no identity, you, you are 100% natural and so strong and intelligent.

_ You make me discomfort Len! I blush. One could perhaps change the subject.

_ OK this time but I will not give the matter so easily. So tell me, who phoned you before my arrival?

_ How do you know that I was on the phone? I was surprised to be watched very dissatisfied.

_ Do not go believing that I listen to the doors! Reassured me there immediately. I went into the hallway and as the door was not closed I saw you on the phone. Sorry if the question is indiscreet, forget it.

_ I phoned my brother, "I replied. It requires to have my new every day when I'm away from him.

_ Overprotective or remorseful?

_ A bit of both I guess, I suddenly longed sadder.

_ That's why you agreed to go so far from home. It happened something bad and you needed a change of scenery, "he concluded. I did psychology at university, he explained to my surprise. Sookie Listen, I'm not going to force you to talk to me but know that if you're looking for someone to listen or comfort you, even shopping at the limit, I would always be there for you.

_ Why do you do all this? You hardly know me.

_ There are people that you come to understand quite easily. Just a short time sufficient to provide a profile summary. You arrive to see you because you do not hide behind a mask of superficiality. There is a shell behind which you protect yourself but it does not make you aggressive or dangerous, just more gentle but so strong at the same time. It is a mixture so strong that it is quite more than respectable.

We stayed a few minutes in silence, embarrassed me and him watching me with a gentle smile. Subsequently the meal went well, Len was easy to talk and find topics of discussion that always made everything simpler. We returned home around midnight after a trip to the beach. Len could not stop laughing and yet he was not even drunk!

_ Shhh! I burst out, seeing how the sausage in the entrance of the loft. The others sleep.

_ The others slept, Eric corrected bad leaving the show.

_ That's not true! Angrily Len. But you spy on us or what? "He yelled.

_ Other sleep! I reminded him shocked by the violence of his reaction.

_ It can not go on like this! You have to calm yourself here!

_ What I calm down? Surprised Eric advancing toward him with a non-threatening.

_ Yes, exactly! I do not know the fuck is going on in your little head, but it cannot last! What Sookie blame him? Damn what! I never seen you so disrespectful! Sookie yet you did not! She is super nice!

I froze, confused as ever. Pam came down in her nightgown, to help me.

_ Calm down boys! Appeased does. We will breathe, calm down and everyone will go back to his room to sleep.

The two men looked always china dogs.

_ Well, Pam sighed. Eric, what were you doing up at this hour?

_ Since when I am forbidden to go to bed earlier that I want? Eric scowled. I was in the gym.

_ So why assaulting Len when they returned?

_ This is no time to go!

_ Oh! Do not make me laugh Eric! Pam giggled. There are times when you find a pretty wench and you come home well after midnight!

_ This is not comparable! They both left the team, it is mangling the staff!

_ Your argument is invalid, refused Pam quietly. I'm with Amelia for months and everything goes well, why would this not the same for them? Why you do not let just do what they want? I am sure that by some time we have a new couple in the team! "She enthused.

_ And you give them your green light, "cried he surprised.

_ Yes and all my wishes of happiness if their relationship happens. Everyone in bed now!

Eric threw a last look before leaving black fulminating. This guy was downright scary! I never felt so embarrassed! Seeing that we did not move Pam shook fleas.

_ What are you waiting for you two? The order was for everyone! Go to bed! And everyone in his room, not just to annoy us a little more Eric! Go on, shoo!

I climbed up the steps, eager to escape it all. It was the shit from day one! I cannot even imagine what would be tomorrow!


	4. Chapter 4 Eric POV

Eric Pov

Once I got hard for hours on my punching bag I had great need of a shower. In passing the door of the new I noticed that the door was slightly open the new. I could not help but lend an ear, it was stronger than me! She was on the phone.

_ Promised!

__ ..._

_ I will not forget, "she smiles.

__ ..._

_ I know, "replied Sookie seeming agitated. I love you too Jason.

__ ..._

_ I will not fail you "she giggled. Jazz tomorrow.

__ ..._

Then she hung up and sent a message. Goddamn! And in addition to Pam she was a guy! And bah! It was not idle! To make matters worse I fell over Len, as I was spying Sookie. He had been there for a while as it was against the wall and looked at me with a knowing look. He shook his head and pulled me further into the corridor.

_ I do not know what you got with the new but do not make you bust, it'll throw shit in the team, advised me there. You're already gone wrong with it, it would not add more. It will really take you for a crazy time.

On this last statement he left me. I live very well on his way to his room. The worst in history is that she has invited into his room with joy. But how was it? At this rate it would be overworked by the end of the week! I took my shower, cold thinking it would calm me, but I always emerges as upset. I left my room to hear Len we run:

_ You are looking at a lovely couple who will dine in town. Someone is interested in joining us?

I stationed myself against the railing of the stairs near Pam to observe. She had not wasted his time! Len had already completed his list of conquests, and it was not even 24 hours it had arrived! I had underestimated!

_ Go have fun, Pam declined the top of the stairs. We will dine together at the restaurant tomorrow.

She looked up when Pam talked and then met my eyes. I did as if there was no one, keeping one face impervious to the scene laughable. Sookie turned away, embarrassed and adjourned on Amelia.

_ Lucky kid! Joked latter.

_Happy fool! Too dumb to see that he was kissing!_

_ I know, I know, "admitted Len proud of him.

But it was really so stupid as that? And that I was friends with a simpleton with an IQ below 50!

_ Have fun, Pam wished them. And Sookie, ignore all the nonsense he says. He will say what he never was president.

After yet another dopey Pam buffoonery of them away. I sighed and went down with contempt at the show to quell a movie. Bill was just slumped on the sofa. I turned on the TV and sat with Zapeta to the other side of the sofa.

_ Pretty new, "commented Bill for me.

Bravo Bill! The story does not address! In 1000! Managing to get worked up in less than 5 seconds! A new record! I threw her eyes as icy as a stock and I turned toward the television screen.

_ It is my jealous little Billy! Pam laughed, sitting down beside him. He drools over her but her attitude is just more of it away.

_ If it interests you so, see if you can not cram an hour on its planning. Who knows, with the move, it has perhaps not yet completed his book of clients, you'll have maybe a chance, I grunted.

_ Eric cried Amelia.

_ What? You will perhaps tell me it's false?

_ Yes! Not true! And you know as well as me but you are looking for excuses to hate it because it took the place of Lafayette! Defended Amelia. And finally, when you realize that it is what you want will be too late, she'll hate it too much to tidal table, whatever its good will ...

_ Stop saying bullshit Amelia! She and I are day and night!

_ No, quite the contrary, contra Pam. It is also one of the elements that made me choose it. It has character, she's smart, she is adorable, she is athletic and she is beautiful. You should have fallen at her feet rather than to spit your venom to the face. I even fed the hope that it offers you the stability you need in relationship but you're so limited that you're about to fuck everything up!

I leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees and looked carefully. But they were serious and more! I restrained myself with all my good will laugh at them.

_ What I think of all that, I started on a confidential tone. Because you do movies girls, I finished laughing after a theatrical pause.

_ You're really too dumb Eric! Pam angrily rising. It will be too late to hit him when Len will be asked to be his girlfriend!

_ Stay with the MST walking all your life if it makes you happy! Spat Amelia starting after Pam.

I chuckled, amused by their whims. Oh women! Creatures incomprehensible, especially during their monthly bad week! That's why I had never held a full month with a girlfriend. Too chiantes, too demanding and it dares to treat us cads! That's why I had Ginger side when I was missing. Not as super hit but it did the trick when I did not want to go track down a damsel in a bar. She was not sticky and always willing, the choice was made so quickly. The name of''itinerant''STD was due to the large number of her lovers, but almost religiously protecting me I do not care.

_ Still the girls are right, Bill addressed me me out of my thoughts. Sookie is a good move to make, not in the sense that they understand it but think a little! A little affection feint and you win the grand prize: to kiss every night, knowing she is always there and you got all good shots for the alarm too, "he commented with a perverse smile.

_ As? Week with a mood of a bitch? Evenings at the restaurant? The times she refuses because she wants to kiss all her misery crying on your shoulder? Birthdays to remember? The wife's family? Know that she is constantly glued to your shoes? Monogamy? I recited with sarcasm.

_ You can not imagine you wake up in the morning with your little soldier warm in his mouth with his tongue to lick up and down?

The words of Bill gave me as much effect as if they had been ordered by a pedophile, that is to say the total horror, disgust, nausea. I almost want to complain Sookie to be dropped into the house like a sick. Plus I was not really a big fan of oral sex, or when I really did not want to kiss the girl because she gave me no end, after I left I was like bastard, filled, but leaving my one-night conquest unsatisfied.

_ No, I can not imagine, "I replied after a long time.

_ Are you kidding? "He said. But you cast a glance at her legs? Pure wonders!

_ If you want to take the risk of an STD bust, I beg you, amuse yourself! I invited him brittle.

_ I think you have more chance of catching an STD Ginger with Sookie.

_ Appearances can be deceptive.

_ I do not think you can go wrong at this point, Bill replied, shaking his head. I think Pam is right, you have it in the skin but you refuse to admit it just out of friendship for Laf '. He'll filerait one of those kicks in the butt if he saw you fuck up the better chance you have to squeeze you! You can not stop you from being happy with her just because she had an important position in your eyes!

_ I am happy that the day she'll throw away from here, I grunted.

_ I think just the opposite will happen, but hey, it's you who see it, sighed as he rose from the sofa. Since it does not interest you do not mind that I try my luck I guess?

_ You suppose right.

_ You're really too dumb, he was indignant when leaving for his room.

_ I heard "I warned him.

_ Was made for! Bill replied, raising his voice so that I can hear it.

What it could be con one too! So I was the only real man on this team? That was pathetic. Still too angry to sleep or stay in front of the television I went to the gym, setting off my radio to a random series of pumps 100 and 100 series traction force of arms with the bar installed specially for. Around midnight the noise from the input retained my attention to it so it was there that I went.

_ Shhh! Sookie burst out with Len to ask to make less noise. The others sleep.

_ Other slept, the do I calmly corrected them leaving the room.

_ That's not true! Angrily Len. But you spy on us or what? "He yelled.

_ Other sleep! Reminded him again Sookie.

_ It can not go on like this! You have to calm yourself here!

_ What I calm down? "I repeated in surprise stepped forward towards him not offensive.

_ Yes, exactly! I do not know the fuck is going on in your little head, but it can not last! What qu't'as Sookie blame him? Damn what! J't'ai never seen so disrespectful! Sookie yet you did not! She is super nice!

Pam came down in her nightgown, to stop our fight and fly again with Sookie.

_ Calm down boys! We temper Does vain. We will breathe, calm down and everyone will go back to his room to sleep.

I lay still, wishing to settle my accounts with this moron.

_ Well, Pam sighed. Eric, what were you doing up at this hour?

_ Since when I am forbidden to go to bed earlier that I want? I exonerate myself. I was in the gym.

_ So why assaulting Len when they returned?

_ This is no time to go!

_ Oh! Do not make me laugh Eric! Pam giggled. There are times when you find a pretty wench and you come home well after midnight!

_ It is not comparable! They both left the team, it is mangling the staff!

_ Your argument is invalid, Pam calmly refuted. I'm with Amelia for months and all goes well, why would this not the same for them? Why you do not let just do what they want? I am sure that by some time we have a new couple in the team! "She enthused.

_ And you give them your green light "I protested.

_ Yes, and all my wishes of happiness if their relationship happen. Everyone in bed now!

I looked at her with dark eyes and turned away from this merry trio join my room. Pam did it on purpose! She told me she wanted me to do with Sookie and the next moment she wished the charming couple to see their relationship blossom. If it does not prefer the company of women I would have thought that these mood swings announced she was pregnant!

I fulminant pacing in my room. Pam met us all personally before you hire. Once the papers were signed it was heading in decorating shops and we decorate a room in our personality. For me my room was a dark, almost oppressive, but it was just feeling that gave me the impression that I was in u protective cocoon. She exuded masculinity: the ground floor was a dull black, the walls were retyped by a thick brown velvet and a huge bed leaning against the right angle opposite the window tinted. Almost all of my sofas were in this same form, giving a feeling of welcome retreat. I balanced my clothes in a corner of the room and opened my bed to sleep myself keeping only my boxers. I found sleep after I tossed and turned for two hours in my bed.

The next day seemed to me like the end of a nightmare. No Sookie in the kitchen where everyone was having breakfast. J'arborai therefore a big smile that attracted the attention of girls.

_ It seems that there are some who are up on the right foot this morning, smiled Amelia asking me a cup of coffee in front of me. So? Ready to be more pleasant?

Compared to what? Wait! It meant that it was not just a nightmare?

_ Hi girls, "said Len with enthusiasm. Sookie is not up yet?

Damn!

_ Si is part jogging there is a little over an hour, the information Pam.

_ Wait a minute! I thought it was with me that you were going to run every morning! I was surprised.

_ Given your hostility Sookie I think it will no longer be possible. I prefer to go running with Sookie.

_ It does not wait for thee, however, I observed him.

Stack at the time, when I could congratulate myself for having nailed the beak, the door opened and shut behind Sookie sweaty. She was wearing white shorts with thin blue stripes on the pastel side, a white bra that was still not transparent, and had tied her hair into a high ponytail, leaving her golden curls cascading on her back without restriction.

_ Hi! Smiles she ignoring me.

_ Hello you, Len greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. I thought that you would expect to go running, he said reproachfully he starved in tact.

_ I do not know how long you run so I went to warm up a bit, just to let off steam a bit, but let me just long enough to swallow an orange juice and I'm leaving.

_ Warm you? An hour? It's time I run in general!

Sookie gave him a quick smile and turned to to kiss Amelia and Pam. Meanwhile the doorbell rang. I was far too bad mood to give me the trouble to open and swallowed my coffee while Len was going to see.

_ Sookie? Called there after closing the door. The delivery man brought it for you.

It was hidden by a mountain of flowers, most notably a well-stocked assortment of orchids. Pam and Amelia opened her mouth like a furnace to the richness of the composition. Women! Sookie knitted eyebrows and just went away for Len who labored to avoid the walls. She arrived without incident and put them in a vase, assisted by Pam. I saw a word of my place.

_ A customer I guess, I sniffing disdainfully.

_ You're really a con sal, Len whistled between his teeth so that girls do not understand it.

Sookie picked up the card without being offended by my comment and read carefully the written word and smiled.

_ _For a flower among flowers_, Amelia reads aloud, looking over his shoulder. _Modest tribute to your dazzling beauty_Signed Jason.

_ And who is this Jason? Len asked, trying not to sound jealous.

_ My brother, Sookie smiled.

_ Wow, "exclaimed Amelia. You must be damn close!

_ And yet! Here it is only on paper, imagine when you see it with your own eyes! Still in the process of hugging, you'd think he wants to protect everything all the time! I do not even want to know how it went at the airport when she left! A veritable flood of tears I bet! I not right?

_ No, Sookie laughed. Jason was happy that I can from this corn lost.

_ No?

_ If confirmed, she said with a smile.

_ But why?

_ A concern which we had been confronted, dodged Sookie by closing suddenly.

Interesting ... A good topic to explore ...

_ I'm getting ready to go, informed Len gently.

Sookie him a little smile, much sadder than previous ones and was lost in contemplation of his glass, his eyes empty. Amelia came behind her and held her, rubbing her arms to provide comfort, her head nestled on his shoulder. I lost myself in the study of this stage but quickly returned Len, dressed in jogging and ready to go racing. Sookie and Amelia dropped the latter joined Len finally out of the loft with him.

_ Something wrong Eric? Pam teased me seeing as I still stared at the door through which came out Sookie.

_ All right, I hastened to reply. I did not sleep much that night.

_ Jealousy you go wrong, "she sighed.

_ I can well do without Len to go running, I grunted when I got up to put my cup in the dishwasher.

_ But can you do without when Sookie Len engage with it? Asked me does not expect an answer.

_ Of course!

_ It was the rhetoric Eric! And the answer is no, you will not succeed. You must open your eyes before it is too late!

_ My eyes are wide open and I know perfectly well what I do.

_ If you do not appreciative then ignored it, stop the cause, "said Pam. Apart from taking the position held before Lafayette what did she do?

_ She slapped me.

_ You'd ask for it Eric!

The teaser _ Len and soon she lay when she has found another pigeon.

_ If Len went to see her yesterday because she was really bad, and because of that? You! You know that Len loves to make friends and found that Sookie was an adorable person, and you know very well that he never cheated on someone!

I grumbled and crossed my arms over my chest, leaning against the worktop.

_ Sookie comes from the country Eric, Pam said softly. She was educated with the most gentle manners whatsoever. People hiding a vicious personality behind a mask of kindness live in very rich and are often spoiled, Sookie has the true value of labor and a fairly realistic view of society. It is pure, it does not try to lie it is just a minimum to protect themselves.

_ Protect from what? Sniff-I.

_ As you begin, you're so vicious that thou become scary!

_ There is something else, Amelia thinks aloud. You saw earlier when he was questioned on Jason?

_ This is what I understood there too. Jason wanted to remove as soon as possible he even asked if she could stay in Miami during the holidays are coming. He seemed very nervous about returning it to come to her.

_ Prostitution went wrong, I supposed.

Good Enough _ now Eric, "cried Amelia. Just leave it on the edges, you know it's not like that!

_ You do not even know!

_ Does she jumped on the other two perverse home? No. When you arrive in a new city we need to make new friends and Len is just the kind of friendly guy with whom you related rapidly friendship so it's normal that it spends time with him.

Someone knocked at the door. Really! Many of the new fans! I moved a sigh, determined to be as unpleasant as possible. I opened the door and discovered a young man, just a little older than me, blue eyes with light brown hair pulling blond. Not a very strong build but not skinny either. He had a je ne sais quoi of familiar but I did not manage to put a name on it. He seemed disappointed that I open the gate.

_ You want? I grunted.

_ I have come to see Sookie Stackhouse, "he told me confidently.

_ Jason, "said Pam before I can do the snub. But what are you doing here?

_ I am transferred here.

_ Oh but it's great! S'enjoua Amelia. My name is Amelia Broadway, a friend of Sookie.

_ Delighted, he smiled. And you are? "Asked he.

_ Eric, "I replied coldly.

He gave me a black look and Pam invited him inside for coffee while waiting for Sookie. The door opened 15 minutes later Len who stood on the walls and blowing like an ox.

_ No training next time! "He gasped while Sookie put his arm around her waist to help her walk.

_ You have caned us, "exclaimed Amelia. Our runner ridiculed by a girl!

_ It runs too fast! Len complained.

_ It is true that we must follow! Laughs Jason. One would not like that but it's amazing the energy it can provide.

Sookie froze at sight of him and jumped into his arms, leaving Len against the wall separating the kitchen from the entrance.

_ Jason! But what are you doing here?

_ I have been promoted, I just live here, he smiles and holding. I live less than 5 minutes walk away. I hope you come help me move!

_ Promised "said Sookie by curling up against his chest.

And I have two rooms _ for free, I thought you might want to be my roommate, he suggested.

_ Jason, Pam hesitated. In general our journalists live and work here.

_ We are just 5 minutes away, Jason pleaded. This is just to sleep, she will work here. Anyway, we still have time to think because I have absolutely no furniture yet.

_ Remains here waiting, Pam offered.

_ J'pensais Miss you borrow to go to some furniture stores do some shopping.

_ No problem, bring her a boy with you, it may help to bring the furniture.

_ We'll manage, declined Jason offered me a hard stare as he stroked his long golden locks of her sister.

_ I'm taking a shower and we can go, he smiled his sister.

She got rid of his grip and went upstairs. Amelia and Pam applied themselves to turn to their occupations while Len painfully climbed the stairs to reach his room. So I found myself alone with the brother of the little baby news. Great! After having gauged sternly he approached me.

_ I heard about what had happened yesterday, "he hissed angrily. You have the right not enjoy going to Sookie but not a bitch, it has never made a gift in your life, she rowed out to become the best in its field.

_ And what is its area? The sports room? I played her.

_ But it is a comic qu't'es you! "He quipped. A council guy: do not approach.

_ I should be afraid of you? "I sneered.

_ I do do nothing, at least for the moment, but Sookie is relaxing easy. You better watch your words for the survival of your offspring.

_ A chance that you're here, I was joking. At least she will spend much less time here.

At my surprise Jason laughed uproariously.

_ You have to be damn stupid for not you realize what you lose!

Quinn landed. He had spent the night outside and was still sober.

_ Where is blondie? "He muttered half drunk. I have a little hollow.

Jason looked at him indignantly.

_ I'm happy out of this asylum, he finally sighed.

Down Sookie, her hair still wet beginning to buckle. She now wore a denim shorts with a white tank top and white Vans. Jason opened his arms and wished us a good day before leaving with his sister. The day promised already better than yesterday with the good news that had just fallen. Soon Sookie not live here anymore!


	5. Chapter 5 Sookie POV

Pov Sookie

I could fall asleep after the scene that I had the right in the lobby. Frankly this first day had been a disaster every time Eric had pointed the tip of his nose. It would really have a grudge against me to react like that! Did I upset in a previous life? Because until now I had absolutely nothing to justify his behavior so I could see no other explanation. I finally took my guitar and had expressed my resentment towards him for two hours before recovering enough to sleep calm.

The next morning I woke up at 6:00. Given the early hour I decided to get dressed for jogging. I met Amelia in the kitchen and had coffee with her before running. Len had already shown a few places to go running yesterday when we walked in the city. I let off steam for 1 hour before returning to wait Len. What was my joy to see that Mr. Muscles was also standing! I ignored him carefully, I will simply acknowledge the other.

_ Hello yourself, "said Len, kissing me on the cheek. I thought that you would expect to go racing, I reproached there.

_ I do not know how long you run so I went to warm up a bit, just to let off steam a bit, but let me just long enough to swallow an orange juice and I'm leaving.

_ Warm you? An hour? It's time I run in general!

I smiled. If he knew how long I was running normally and how fast! The door bell rang and went to see Len.

_ Sookie? "He called me after closing the door. The delivery man brought it for you.

We no longer saw him as he carried the floral composition was voluminous. Pam and Amelia stood amazed before the bouquet of orchids, I wondered just who could have known that I moved here. I freed Len and placing flowers in a vase with the assistance of Pam. When I m'aperçu the presence of a card j'eu the right to a new remark detestable Eric. He had his rules or anything that one! Unless he's pregnant ... Go figure! Nothing from him would not be surprised.

_ A customer I guess, "he spat with contempt.

I pretended not to hear and picked up the word.

_For a flower among flowers_

_Modest tribute to your dazzling beauty_

_Jason_

Jason, of course! I was glad he had a thought for me, and he was not stingy on the choice of the bunch! I missed a lot.

_ _For a flower among flowers_, Amelia reads aloud, looking over my shoulder. _Modest tribute to your dazzling beauty_Signed Jason.

_ And who is this Jason? Asked Len jealous.

_ My brother, I happy mouse.

_ Wow, "exclaimed Amelia. You must be damn close!

_ And yet! Here it is only on paper, imagine when you see it with your own eyes! Still in the process of hugging, you'd think he wants to protect everything all the time! I do not even want to know how it went at the airport when she left! A veritable flood of tears I bet! I not right?

_ No, I laugh. Jason was happy that I can from this corn lost.

_ No?

_ If confirmed I had fun.

_ But why?

_ A concern which we had been facing, I was summarizing without detailing.

The other ruffian looked at me like the cat that ate the mouse. He had finally found the taboo subject that would make me crack. _Dork! You have no idea of what it is!_

_ I'm getting ready to go, Len told me gently.

I gave him a quick smile that had him seem sad and then got lost in my thoughts dark setting without really seeing my glass of orange juice. Amelia was a real gift for perceiving the sadness of others as it came and hold me I rub his arm. I was relieved to escape scrutiny of the other cad who tried the obvious flaw that I would sink down. I began trotting off with Len then accelerate gradually to reach at least the appearance that I kept when I'll run but poor Leonard could not follow me. When he began to make me hyperventilate and I stopped myself down to walk by supporting one arm. The poor man was really out of breath. We had only raced 3 ¼ hours, which certainly surprised the others.

_ No training next time! "He gasped while I helped her walk.

_ You have caned us, "exclaimed Amelia shocked. Our runner ridiculed by a girl!

_ It runs too fast! Len complained.

_ It is true that we must follow! Laughs Jason. One would not like that but it's amazing the energy it can provide.

Jason? J'eu a moment's pause prohibited by surprise and then jumped into her arms without restraint, leaving a wall Len cons.

_ Jason! But what are you doing here?

_ I have been promoted, I just live here, "he smiled not let me go. I live less than 5 minutes walk away. I hope you come help me move!

_ Promised "I replied as I snuggling against his chest, pleased with this new.

And I have two rooms _ for free, I thought you might want to be my roommate, he suggested.

_ Jason, Pam hesitated. In general our journalists live and work here.

_ We are just 5 minutes away, Jason pleaded. This is just to sleep, she will work here. Anyway, we still have time to think because I have absolutely no furniture yet.

_ Remains here waiting, Pam offered.

_ J'pensais Miss you borrow to go to some furniture stores do some shopping.

_ No problem, bring her a boy with you, it may help to bring the furniture.

_ We'll manage, declined Jason stroking my hair.

_ I'll take a shower and we can go there, smile at me I seconded him.

Amelia pretended to have something to do on the floor but followed me into my room and shut the door behind her.

_ We can say whatever they want but I am convinced that Eric crush on you! "Whispered she excited.

_ You drink too much coffee Amelia! I laugh. He still treated me drag this morning.

_ He does not know where he is, "she sighed. You are so similar that it is unthinkable that you hated.

_ Do not compare me to him!

_ In its normal condition, "she corrected. In any case it is strange about you.

_ It does not seek a way to destroy me.

_ I do not think, but hey ... I'll let you take your shower. Are you going home for dinner?

_ I do not know, maybe Jason will want to dine out.

_ We go together! S'enjoua does. And so I could get dressed!

_ You realize that I am the stylist? The teasing I.

_ We would like yesterday: I chose you to add clothing and accessories and more!

_ O.K, O.K "I burst out. See you later.

_ Amuse yourself! Threw me she leaving.

I took my clothes suitable for day-knowing that I would bring the furniture with Jason it was stupid to wear a dress and high heels, and took a shower flash. When I opened my arms Jason went down for me to nuzzles what I did without hesitation. I found him surprisingly close to Eric, I guessed that he had to exchange a few words to both. After having their desired a good day Jason took me to his suite for me to visit his / our new flat. He was very bright and spacious, had 3 bedrooms with bathrooms, large lounge and a fully equipped kitchen. The walls were all white but there was a floor of beige in all rooms. My happiness grew louder when I noticed the garage. I was pleased to see that Jason came in the Jeep and had sent for my 4x4 Bon Temps. He had also brought many of my favorite things and the whole suitcases of clothing. He explained that his promotion to its added bonus allowed him to equip the apartment without counting. Knowing that we cobbled together a lot spending would be reduced since we will not have to hire craftsmen. He invited me to ride in his Jeep and went to a furniture store, using the contact he had entered in his GPS after learning about the Internet.

_ I talked to _Eric_, Confessed he almost spat in his name. I am glad that you come live with me soon, this guy does not look very neat.

_ This is not about being clear, he just hates me.

_ This is precisely why I find it odd that guy! "He smiled. What reason would he have to hate you? You are a true angel!

_ I may be accidentally castrated in a previous life, I laugh.

_ This is the most plausible explanation we have for the moment.

After a few minutes drive further we came to a furniture store. We bought two beds a priority, according to our different tastes but large, and bathroom facilities. Jason called and we went to unload and assemble furniture. While Jason took care of the bathrooms I got two beds and left him to go to buy mattresses. Having the same preferences and I took 2 identical paid him with my own credit card. A salesperson helped me load them into the Jeep and then I came home to unload. As Jason had finally it helped me to unload and to install them and then we went to the first furniture store to buy various cabinets and furniture for the living room and kitchen. Jason left me at my request to the apartment and made trips to the store while I went up the furniture.

At noon the apartment was already living. He had that with our combined knowledge work was quickly shot down. We made some purchases to fill the fridge and ate briefly while discussing color to repaint the rooms. I wanted to redo mine in the colors of the savannah with a frieze of stickers representing animals from Africa and by adding a carpet covering the soil surface. To give myself I chose ebony furniture and warm colors for the curtains. Jason wished him a modern room on the theme of cars, in short metallic colors and car parts lying around the room. He also chose black furniture but their style was different, however. For the show we had agreed to use a red paint and a black tile for not leaving the colors of the kitchen. The furniture was black again. Nothing was decided for the vacant room and we did not even buy furniture for her. Jason imagined already dug a hole in the garden to the pool but he would first deal with the interior before thinking about all this.

After our quick lunch we set off to shop, this time to buy street lights, the paintings and some small pieces of decoration-idea-Jason. Spending time with Jason was always very amusing, but painted in the same room could be difficult, why one would have thought that I had made to slaughter after spending the first coat of red paint in the living room. We parted then to take care of our own rooms. I decided to paint the sponge to give shading to the walls and thus to the illusion of the savanna scrub. When my inspector checked my work finished work he was stuck on the outcome. I was rather proud of my work was exactly what I wanted to do. He returned to his own work while I unrolled my mat, overlapping the ends so that it takes the exact shape of my room. I opened my window in full to dry and went to look for cases that Jason had told me to put them in the furniture that I had to relocate to help Jason. When Jason was finally put down his lino imitation metal it was already 7:00. We agreed to take a shower to remove any paint that was not supposed to land on our skin, among other things, then join the others in the loft.

Did I mention the bathroom? It was just MA-GNI-ence! A huge bath and beige relaxing as possible! This was one of the best baths I've ever made, if not THE best bath. My heart sank at the thought of disappointing Amelia but I had everything I needed here to prepare myself. I dressed in a black dress with bare back happening to me above the knee, neck respectable he would not give additional reasons to Eric call me prostitute, to which I added to shoes silver-colored heels and a bracelet of the same color. I pulled up my hair back with two small combs same color silver and set with rhinestones imitation diamonds, dangling my two buckles on each side of my face. I make up a thin black line under the eyes and then subjected myself to the examination of Jason.

_ Perfect, "he whispered after a long silence due to the surprise.

_ You're not bad either, I laugh.

He wore a shirt for her black curved, sleeves rolled up and was wearing a little better. He smiled and offered me his arm gallantly. I recovered my jacket before accepting it and went with him to the loft. Amelia opened her mouth wide when she saw us coming.

_ But where does it spell? "She cried looking at me with admiration.

_ Jason brought me my clothes, I said amused.

_ Will you let me have a look in your closet? "I begged it with a hangdog look.

_ Of course, I laugh.

_ You can all come see the apartment from the restaurant, Jason proposed.

_ All this to show off, the I teased.

_ There's something to be proud of the work, he defended himself.

_ I'm sure we'll all be delighted to see it all go, "agreed Pam with a gentle smile.

_ Good! We will eat Jason grew impatient.

_ Stomach on Legs! I gently mocked me.

_ It is past 8:00! Complained my brother.

_ It is right, Len supported. Let's eat!

_ The boys called Pam. Hurry it will go!

Eric arrived in the room while Quinn and Bill came down the stairs. Eric scrutinized me from head to foot, looking quite surprised at my place but had no comment. For it leaves the only change since this morning he was shaved. His hair was still as much in battle, giving him a look even wilder than usual, and he always wore the same black shirt, not fully buttoned. Not very accurate in fact. Quinn had donned a T-shirt color bronze and navy blue shirt Bill. Len for his part was very neat: his hair was pulled back and he wore a pale blue shirt with white jeans. Pam had brought a pink dress and Amelia khaki overalls. Len came to me and kissed my hand before we propose to the restaurant. Jason does not let go of my arm once outside and began to joke with Len when I chatted with Pam and Amelia each adjustment of the apartment. Once arrived at the restaurant said Pam habits little masterpiece.

_ So this side we'll put Eric, Jason, Sookie and Len told us she assigned us our seats. On the other it will be in the same order, Bill Quinn, Amelia and me.

We spent our exécutâmes and controls. Jason spent his right arm casually on the back of my chair while he was acquainted with Amelia. I perceived the eyes of Len and then turned in his direction.

_ You've got red, "he said in a whisper, stroking the skin of my neck.

_ One wonders who is to blame! I laugh by hitting Jason torso to get out of this situation too intimate.

_ What, inquired the latter.

_ I have traces of paint on the skin. Besides, you worry he remains on the jaw, mouse I, watching him.

_ I thought it was the walls that you need to paint, we teased Pam.

_ Bring two Stackhouse in the same room with a pot of paint can sometimes be risky, Jason admitted falsely reproachful.

Everyone at the table laughed. Even Eric smiled, amused. You realize? That donkey was at least one facial expression expressing a feeling fun! If you told me that yesterday I would not believe! At least this diversion enabled me to escape the advances of Len. Jason seemed to understand the subject of my embarrassment and refocusing its attention on me so I do not talk to Len.

_ I forgot to tell you! Claude has finally opened his bar!

_ A bar or club strip-tease? Ironically I knew the character.

_ A strip club, Jason grinned. But he also undressed! You're very dedicated to women.

_ No? I laugh. But he really is making money with this?

_ Women drool before him!

_ If they knew! I burst out.

_ Why? Inquired Amelia. There is nothing in the pants?

_ That I know but I can tell you that Jason is more his type than me.

_ How? He is gay?

_ And extremely misogynist, I fill it. Not to say that he despises women. It does not really lack of air that one, I asked for Jason.

_ He expects from you, Jason reminded me.

_ I call her by the end of the week, I promised. We can come and see during your vacation.

_ I'm not sure this is a good idea, Jason refused. During the holidays the parents receive a visit from the family.

I understood what it meant and froze me with horror. Jason rubbed my back to comfort me but it did not work so much. Pam was surprised by my reaction.

_ Exactly, that's a good opportunity to get together.

_ This is a very bad idea, I disapproved.

Pam said no but I knew it myself talk again when we are alone. By shifting my gaze on the Jason I met one of Eric who seemed particularly interested in my reaction. There was nothing more stressful than knowing that a person assessed continuously feedback, looking for a loophole to destroy you. This guy was cold in the back. It looked like a psycho analyzing its future prey, playing with her nerves to spots.

_ It might help you work in your new apartment! Amelia proposed to change the subject.

_ I do not think this is necessary, declined Jason with a hint of complacency. It remains for us to install the tile in the living room and ironing a layer of paint.

_ I look forward to the Board of Sookie, Pam smiled.

_ It is quite different from what I have in the loft, I informed him.

_ Know that you will always have a room to the loft, assured Pam. You could sleep on alternate days with your brother is not bad.

_ Or she could sleep all week at home too, is better.

_ I like to have my reporters with me, argued Pam. And like a lot Sookie, I prefer it spends half the week at the Loft.

_ We will settle this later, Jason ducked.

_ Tonight in any case she sleeps in the loft, cut Amelia.

Jason sighed, but complied. The quickly resumed discussing, does not stop for a moment until the end of the meal. Pam paid for this''business expense''and we all rose from the table. Jason helped me to put my coat and put his arm around my waist bringing others to his new apartment. The girls were left speechless before the decoration summary force. Obviously they were very fond of the colors. The boys had left their side, talking and car DIY. Amelia fell on my wardrobe once in my room while I lingered over Pam on decoration. Amelia gave me a bag to get some of my clothes at the Loft. I took advantage of the time offered by the boys to don jeans and a black tank top as the air began to cool off. When Amelia had finished my bag she left it to wear and when we joined the boys I saw that the prospect of my departure did not make him happy.

_ It may stay for at least tonight, tried to negotiate my brother.

_ No, we keep with us, jokingly opposed Len.

_ Are you sure you do not want to stay? Jason sulked.

_ My room smells of paint, full nose. I see you tomorrow anyway, I promised him, kissing him on the cheek.

_ Monitor it really you, "he ordered to Len. I do not want something happen to him.

_ I will be vigilant, certified it, taking my hand bag.

_ Avoid trouble, advised me he let me go forward. Good late evening.

_ Come on Sookie! Pam called me offering me his hand.

Amelia took my other hand and they carried me gaily through the streets of the city. I longed to live with Jason to escape the constant scrutiny of this rustic Eric. I can not stand it! And to think that Pam had assured me that we should understand perfectly! What a joke! The diversion of Amelia and Pam allowed me to escape the advances of Len for a while, why I pretended fatigue to isolate myself in my room without risking his coming. That would complicate everything! I found him kind and who wished to be her friend! As if I needed that right now!


	6. Chapter 6 Eric POV Sookie POV

Eric Pov

I spent a great day! Not for Sookie and the assurance that they would soon be there! Life was so beautiful! Well, obviously I was forced to come to the restaurant to celebrate his arrival. Less cool, but I'll survive. I spent the day sailing, for the care of my future article. I was testing all sorts of aquatic activities these days. "I did not care that others were worried and was going in the same outfit in the morning. During the meal I had learned that blocking that Sookie was on his past and how she refused to speak had a relationship with a member of his family. Interesting subject to thinking of. I also saw Len fail pathetically in his clumsy advances that made me smile. Jason skull before us by making us visit his apartment. He had to admit it was a job well done. I was not surprised to see a pickup in his garage, it was his style. The 4X4 Sookie surprised me most, however, I was expecting something more sporty from him. A red convertible or other car in the same water but certainly not a 4x4. The return to the loft was welcome, but the sport had chopped. I soon drifting worm sleep.

The next day, at the hour of my jogging Sookie I intercepted near the front door, ready to leave.

« Do not tell me you go out again! I sighed. Initially you're paid to work, not to go around or make you work. If it's really your vocation he had to work in the building!

« How do you want me rid the floor if I do not spend a minimum of time outdoors? She confronts me. In addition like that during this time I do not mind.

« So it's official? You'll finally go pollute the air of someone else?

Sookie clenched jaw, but failed to keep his composure. She approached me and put a punch in the face. I knew that the nose was not broken but it was still a bad dog. I put my hand on my nose, swearing in my beard, wiping the blood that dripped.

« You're really a bitch! "She spat. I do not know what I did and in fact I did not even want to know, but frankly I'm relieved to no longer be forced to live under the same roof as your person! You're the worst asshole I ever met, but be assured, I'm packing my bags on like this you never have to breathe the air that I defile!

Pam looked at us from the top of the stairs, one hand over her mouth to keep from sobbing, but tears rolled down her cheeks.

« I'm sorry Pam, Sookie apologized gently. But I cannot go on like this.

She climbed the stairs to his room to pack. 5 minutes later it crossed the front door to go live with his brother. Pam fell to the ground and began to sob violently. I tried to take her into my arms, but she pushed me mercilessly.

« It's your fault! "She cried. You have lost it so you knew very well that it was she that you needed! You would have been so happy with it, but no! It took him that you make life until she could no longer bear your presence! Bravo Eric! Stay with your Ginger, she at least you deserve!

She got up and ran to his room, slamming the door behind her. I felt bad. Not because of my sore spot, but rather because of what I had done. I loved Pam and yet I did suffer. I feel guilty, feeling sal of the Interior and was going in my room working on my next article, having no desire to go running. I used to notice the music that I listened to while writing an article, there was _Now you're gone_, Basshunter. I ignored why but I also began to blame me for what I had to endure since his arrival Sookie. She had done nothing to deserve such treatment and I had reacted like an idiot and had hounded her as if she was responsible for the departure of Lafayette. Why was it that I realize it now? The damage was done, my shit was sunk.

The day passed with slow heavy to bear. I had not once left my room and stayed there on my bed, sit in silence staring into space. I knew where I was but I still felt horribly wrong. I was so blind! I could not believe it! What a jerk! Laf 'kick my ass if he knew. Reflecting on what I knew Sookie I came to the conclusion that Pam and Amelia was actually right in saying that Sookie was made for me: the same temperament, same recreational and similar ideas. I am sure that by learning to know her I may find other similarities, but now it was too late, I already messed up everything. And to think that all this work that Laf 'allowed me to do on myself have served for nothing. It was not that I fall in there! Now that I've exceeded all that I could not afford to reject the only woman with whom I had so many affinities. Fuck. Lafayette would kill me if he knew what I was doing, he had learned so much and now I put everything aside to appease the frustrations that I experienced after such great changes. If only I had not discussed this evening, I would have saved more than a year of sadness ... If Laf 'had not helped today I would have died of an overdose long. It was he who had reintegrated into society and who advised me to Pam. Noticing that I began to slide into depression I shook my chips and dressed properly to go in nightclubs. Even there, the guilt I felt my face heinous acts against Sookie pursued me. I know, I know, alcohol might not help on that one there but hey, I do not really see how to forget without his help. On the other side of the dance floor I saw a young blonde woman who danced very languidly on the rhythm of music. She looked like every feature to Sookie. He really had me to stop drinking it! I wanted to see Sookie, it was certainly how I saw everywhere. Hopefully it will pass once I'm sober.

I was accosted a woman accompanied her blonde then home. The woman seemed very open to my advances, however, lacking and pushed me inside his room without even asking my permission. She was sexy, no doubt about it, but I thought Sookie, I **longed for** Sookie. So when the young woman I had completely forgotten the name began a striptease for m'aguicher it did me neither hot nor cold. It was not Sookie, how could she could get me! It was so vulgar and destitute of modesty! ... Besides, what I was still here me? He really had me to stop drinking so much when I went out alone! Alcohol does not really help me to think! While the nameless girl was still dancing I stood up, straightened my clothes and got ready to leave. Bad luck it would preview and barred my way. It had to do what there? Rape me? No kidding! She must be damn in need to even think what this!

« Where you gonna like this beautiful heart?

« I'm going home, I grunted.

« Stay with me, I'll give you treats ...

« I really look excited here? No, because if that's what you think then you are more drunk than me!

« Stay with me sweetie, "she purred. 'll Let me attach myself, I was a very naughty girl, I deserve to be punished ...

How could anyone be attracted _it_ ? My feeling sick more than anything. I skirted to leave but she would return to the load.

« I think not! You're gay!

« No, I'm not gay, I sighed, exasperated by his insistence.

« Then how can you refuse it? I asked her with a gesture encompassing his body.

« I have better things to do, "I said before crossing the front door.

I heard him shouting nonsense for a while but do not worry about it. What had happened? I pushed a girl because I did not find her to live up to Sookie! But why I brought everything to her? Why do I feel dirty for letting me into her room? I had done it hundreds of times without ever feeling guilty. I'd better check with Ginger. I went home quickly, but again the same block. Fait accompli no way to feel the slightest desire. Ginger had nevertheless given in the preliminaries, or at least tried. In general I would have left a quarter turn, how was it that this is not the case tonight? Alcohol? No, I had already sent into the air with a lot more alcohol in the blood. It was really wrong! I was too young to have erection problems, it was impossible. Tired of the situation I went aground and went directly into my bed without even bothering to remove my clothes.

Pov Sookie

As I predicted Jason was delighted to welcome me after my umpteenth altercation with Eric. This time he had gone too far. When I returned he opened his mouth wide and let me off my hands for suitcases landed in my room before I take her in his arms forcefully.

« So you stay, "he concluded relief. Finally this guy ass have me at least was useful in this regard.

« He accused me of polluting the living space! As if I were a toxic waste that poisons everyone around her!

« I hope you did not let him! "He laughs amused by my vehemence.

I gave him a knowing smile to which he replied with a laugh.

« Tell me!

« Punch right in the nose.

« Broken?

« Pam would have killed me! It is part of its models, like all of us, and has scheduled a photo session early so I could not afford to break his nose.

« Come on! It will uncork a bottle of red to celebrate and quell a movie!

« It is only 8am Jason, I reminded him. It is perhaps not abuse alcohol.

« Well, we keep it for tonight. What do you want to do?

« Jogging.

« I'm your man in 5 minutes.

The day unfolded in the right mood. The work was almost finished and I was fully installed. I went shopping for the afternoon, wishing occupy my mind while working in my next article. The next holiday invaded my poor overworked brain. Jason would leave in three days and I could leave when I wanted to convey my work provided by e-mail. The parents had insisted that I be present for the annual holiday. Finally Jason took me to a nightclub to dance all night, he knew very well that I shall succeed not get to sleep easily tonight. To my surprise my altercation with Eric offended me more than I would have thought possible. Jason brought me home once he saw that I fell tired. He himself carried in my bed before collapsing next to me to sleep in turn.

That morning I needed to see Pam to submit an article. For the occasion I wore a top swimsuit turquoise it was really too hot-and jean shorts. In the hallway on the way to work I met Pam Eric. What luck! He played the tough guys, leaning against the wall of the corridor and eyeing me with the same contempt he had always for me. It became as tiresome. Soon he would begin to insult me, spilling his venom on me without me really knowing why.

« Do not tell me you go out dressed like this! Indignant Eric.

_Well, what I said!_ At the same time with the blow I had been yesterday it was not surprising that fed on resentment toward me. I also noticed the mark of our remaining exchange yesterday. Well done! I would have preferred to break his nose, but unfortunately it was not in my options.

« What's wrong this time? "I sighed.

« You're dressed like a prostitute, not going to complain if you get raped.

« But you call yourself that? "I cried. What right have you calling me a slut?

The more I got on my nerves more than it got closer, push me against the wall of the corridor. What do I still wanted one? I left the loft, it was not what he expected? His eyes had a different glow than usual but I do not know how. If vampires existed I would not be surprised to see him leave his dog as his eyes were black. His features were hard and his nostrils dilated, attesting to the violence of his emotion. I began to worry a bit for my skin, after all, could well make a small woman like myself against a mountain of muscle? My blind rashness and my pride prevented me to look away so I still faces visually, waiting for his reply.

« But, look up! You can say whatever you want but you'll end up having trouble enticing dress for the guys!

« I can know what is the problem? Since the first day you can not feel and it even before you met me! So I'm listening! What's your problem? "I cried.

My problem « "echoed Eric blocking me between him and the wall between his two imprisoned my arms spread to either side of my head.

And before I knew what was happening I had his lips on mine and he kissed me savagely. I groan of surprise against his lips but did nothing to free myself. After all, it was perhaps the key to ending my anguish and even if I do not delighted so I saw no other option. Eric deepens the kiss violent and wrapped my legs around his pelvis to dump me even more against him, making me the same opportunity to measure his desire. He ran his hands under my shorts and began stroking my privacy over the fabric of my underwear. He grunted without separating our lips and opened the door of his room to give us some privacy. He walked to the blind, refusing to break the kiss, then let me breathe and enjoy to lead us to the bed where we fell without restraint. Eric reclaim my lips, devouring voraciously as ever, his hands behind my back for taking away my top before take charge of my shorts. Soon he too was naked before me.


	7. Chapter 7 Eric POV

Eric Pov

It had once been stronger than me, I could not help making a derogatory remark Sookie for the meeting. I found it much too revealing, it irritated me to see everyone defend while wearing stuff so short. I adored when she got excited, she was even prettier, so I did get closer to her unconscious until she was stuck between me and the wall. My body responds without my consent, just as my lips made contact with hers I realized that I could not stop before you make it mine. I wanted it so tough that it was painful, like a fire burning in my veins running, as if I was hopelessly attracted to her. His lack of denial made me bolder, I allow myself to stick more to me, showing him the way I see things, and putting my hands under her shorts to stroke her. Realizing where we were I grumbled and we moved to have peace. I took advantage of his lack of air to lead us to the bed on which I collapsed before taking possession of his lips. I do not remember having felt such an attraction for a woman, I wanted it so badly that I lost no time in foreplay and undressing quickly, by doing the same to me since too impatient to let it. Literally tore the remaining barriers that prevented me full access to her body and disengaged my painful erection before catching a condom in the drawer of my dresser to protect us.

I knotted my fingers through his hair to pull me with strength and exchanged it another kiss wild after which I penetrated a powerful blow to the kidney. I heard a moan come from her acute and hard she clung to my shoulders up to scratch me with blood, while I snuggled my head around her neck to place a few kisses. My passion made me bolder and I increased the pace by amplifying my shots, slamming our ponds with violence to relieve somewhat the desire raging within me. I grumbled increasingly strong feeling my release and then let myself go to my enjoyment when I felt his muscles tense up around me. I rolled on the side to let it breathe and got rid of the condom, leaving it carelessly on the bed. The accumulated fatigue between those days and our combat overtook me and I fell into sleep before I could get my lover in my arms.

I came to a revelation: I loved Sookie Stackhouse was irremediable. I wanted her as his girlfriend, I did not want to separate myself from her and it was not a history of sleeping around. I wanted all aspects of a relationship, just be with her would make me very happy already. This realization made me groped the bed, still asleep, vaguely, to find the body of my delicious lover. I wanted to make love to him whispering sweet words, spending time with her, even just intertwined, and give her all the love she deserved. I felt bad for having destroyed so violently yesterday, I would have preferred to dwell on the preliminaries to make her come to my care. It was the first time that I wished to perform oral sex on my lover but Sookie was special and the idea of me gave him pleasure want to give him even more. I sat up suddenly saw me there was nobody near me. It was impossible that I dreamed it all! I was always naked, the condom was at the foot of the bed and I still had the marks of her nails into the skin of my back. Why did it take me to be so dumb? I should have mastered and fight against sleep and resume it in my arms, thus ensuring that it was not just a passing shot. The idea of having lost maddened me and I hastened to go looking for him to apologize for my behavior and clarify some points with her.

I put on clean clothes quickly and ran to his room. Receiving no response after knocking I entered without permission and found his room empty. She had packed her bags and took the computer to work remotely. I walked down the disaster in the stairs, wanting to fall, and rushed to the show.

« Nobody knows where Sookie? I questioned them without preamble.

« She left one hour ago, "replied Amelia surprised by my behavior. She said she was returning home for the holidays.

« But why no one warned me? Moan I ran upstairs to retrieve my shoes and my laptop.

« Why should we have to warn you? Len marveled.

« Trial with Jason, I suggested Pam. With any luck they will stay there.

« Thanks, I breathed before running off the loft.

I ran so fast that in less than 3 minutes I arrived at destination. Amelia is right, love gives you wings. I entered without knocking to find Jason, a glass of whiskey in his hand and pretend seriously tipsy.

« Where is Sookie? I stirred it.

« Left, he whispered with tears brimming in her eyes.

« What? Where? I drove me wild.

« She returned to Bon Temps, "he sniffed. She would not go without me if I had been a better brother.

« But what are you talking about?

« I'm a bad brother, it's because of me if she so afraid of him.

« Who Jason ?

« From Barthley "stammered he drunk." This fucking pedophile.

« What he has done Jason? I shook him so that he remains conscious.

I « hit on the little baby next door, I did not pay enough attention to Sookie and the bastard took the opportunity to bring in a room with him, Jason sobbed. I searched for that Sookie go to the park with the neighbor and dipstick found in tears, this asshole had torn her dress and was about to make him _things_... I ran into my room and I took my baseball bat to kill that bastard. I put on my shirt and I Sookie we have removed from the bloody room with Uncle Barthley tomb still on the ground. My parents have never thought but somehow the damage was done. Sookie has never forgotten this swelling, she had nightmares every night. It was only 10 years old brothel! And I was not there for her. Now she left there because she no longer wants to live in fear but this asshole find a way to hurt him.

Given the observable change of sentiment on his face a sense forced its way through his brain clouded by alcohol.

« Shit, "cried he, leaving his glass fall to the ground. But what I am doing here? I should already be underway!

« You're too drunk to drive, I refused. Pass me your keys I'll drive.

He obeyed and ran toward the garage without bothering to lock her apartment. He told me the address I entered into the GPS when driving at high speed in the direction indicated. I had very lucky not to fall on the police but for the moment the most important thing was to find Sookie. I ignored when she had gone and how fast she was driving or what she had ahead of us. Jason fidgeted in his seat while I doubled every car passing a file to another to save time. Good time was more than two hours from here, Amelia told me that Sookie was gone one hour ago so it should be halfway. I do not think she's spent with Jason if he would have prevented or at least go along. Our delay was enormous. I wanted to I fell asleep, I had to hold.

« She has slept with you, Jason guessed that adrenaline helped to sober up.

« Yes.

Why hide it?

« What this headstrong Sookie, "he sighed. I hope you went softly, she was a virgin.

I blanched at the news. But I was really really stupid! I had everything wrong with it! His groans were caused by the pain I inflicted on her and if she had clenched around me was just because I made him really badly. But what a fool then! It was almost raped since she had not experienced any pleasure! How I was going to apologize for that? Sookie will never hear from me.

« Thee are gone like a nag, Jason deduced before my silence.

« I did not know she was a virgin! I defended myself.

« It was not a reason to kiss my sister like a bitch! Jason angrily.

« You think I'd be here if I do not want? You think I'd do it for her if I did not love him?

These questions did I accelerate silent while more and more, pushing the car to its maximum. I should take my corvette, it would have gone much faster. The high density of traffic forced me to slow down. Damn! Sookie would be there one hour before us, therefore one hour with this fucking pervert who wants to satisfy his instincts baby. I want to get off the car to continue running but I knew that it does not get me. I saw how poorly 200 terminals running fast enough to catch up. I knocked on the steering wheel in frustration and resigned myself to wait. I suddenly remembered that I had my laptop on me and held out to Jason.

« Call Sookie, I ordered him. Tell him to stop where it is and go on to take it.

Jason tapped the number of his sister, who had miraculously not lost despite its high alcohol content, and waited for an answer to the other end.

« It does not answer, he sighed sad. She must have died.

« Fuck is not true! I was carrying me, striking again on the wheel.

10 minutes later the traffic started to liquefy. I took the opportunity to slalom dangerously to catch up I had already lost. More minutes rippled over my anxiety grew. I do not want this pervert the button! Sookie was mine and nobody had the right to force her to do something she does not want to do! I will not let that bastard destroy! This time it will not make it as cheap as last time! Sookie had the beauty of an angel, she would never recover if he dirtied his innocence virtuous. Never again will she accept the touch of a man, she would be psychologically demolished. I will not let this happen! I will leave my beloved from the clutches of this asshole and kneel before her to beg her forgiveness about my behavior a few hours earlier. She deserved a perfect first time with candles everywhere to give a romantic and gentle lover she did not too bad. And I had done the opposite. I ruined everything with the woman I loved.

With the delay we took in traffic we will get a half hour after her best. ½ was too! I prayed for it has not pressed or she has lost time somewhere so we could not too late.


	8. Chapter 8 Sookie POV

Pov Sookie

It was 11am. There are just 3 hours that I was in the loft to see Pam, but Eric had hijacked my projects. I think I had never felt so much pain between the legs of my life! Eric was not a tender lover, which does not really surprise me coming from him. As soon as my legs had resumed their functionality I stood up to retrieve my clothes and leave the room with Eric, who was in a deep sleep. After submitting my article to Pam and put my last business in a big sack I wished happy holidays to everyone and left with Jason to get changed and hit the road with my 4x4. I knew that if he knew my plans to make it stop me but it was soon on the anniversary of the death of Hadley and was the least I could do. Hadley died of cardiac stop; finally, it was the official explanation. Uncle Barthley staying with his parents during the accident and saw the young age of Hadley it was impossible that he has left in peace. I took advantage of red light near the exit of the city to send a message to Jason to explain where I went. I turned off my laptop and then plug my mp3 to my car radio. The first song was passed _Halo_ Beyoncé. All those that followed were sad as each other. Even if my mp3 began against me did not do it!

The traffic was smooth, even monotonous. I would come home at 2am. I took off my sunglasses and checked my outfit. I had put a white jeans and a tank top the color of my eyes. I had not told my parents the date of my arrival to preserve the surprise. I was glad to see that they were at home. I went quietly.

« I'm back! "I announced, smiling.

« Sookie cried my mother in me jumping into his arms.

« Leashes her a little breathing Nathalie! Laugh my father. We missed you my darling, just a little in my arms.

I did so with pleasure, but a voice froze me with horror.

« It does not embrace Barthley uncle?

« I am covered in sweat, I pretended. I'm taking a shower.

« First Come have coffee with us, my mother made me.

I hadn't choice but to abide. My father had his arm behind my back, entwined me tenderly. For this reason I do not see what was Barthley, I would have done better to watch. My coffee tasted strange but drank it without hesitation for fear of annoying my mother.

« We go shopping, my mother told me. Uncle Barthley will stay here with you.

« I'm a big girl, I dismissed him.

« I do not like to go shopping, it sneered.

The panic came over me. It was as inevitable, we knew very well that whatever we do we would find ourselves blocked but it continued to struggle, like an insect caught in a spider web. But what took me? How could I think that would make me lose my virginity to him stronger? I felt bad, but it had nothing to do with my nerves. My parents went quickly, leaving me alone with the murderer of my cousin. I will run to my room, as if this confined space could offer security. When I closed the door hand me blocked. With the adrenaline that pulsed through my veins I did not understand why my heart was beating at a rate so low and why I did not manage to push back. There I understood. Poison. He had put something in my cups, as he had done for Hadley. My heart slowed down because of this. The only reason I was still conscious was my adrenaline. I was not going to die like this! I let him go, knowing that my salvation lay outside this room.

« My dear Sookie, "he purred. It's been a long time I want you.

« You killed Hadley, I accused him in a circle so as not he approaches me.

He also began turning round the room, like a predator.

« And I will kill you darling. It is too late to save you.

« At least you will not satisfy me take my virginity, I am pleased darkly.

« How? To whom thou hast given? My uncle asked me angry.

« Regardless, I replied coolly squinting door.

« Yes, you're right. You're gonna die, so much enjoy the gift of your body so young, "he smiled perverse.

« My heart stops beating well before you touch me you bastard.

But I already felt my strength leaving me. Barthley approached me and grabbed me by the arm into the idea of immobilize me. I struggled, panicked, but he managed to tear me my tank and I pressed against the wall, leaving his crotch in contact with my privacy. He began to tamper with the button of my jeans to rob me but a surge of anger gave me the strength to push. I had to do for Hadley. He nearly fell over backwards but managed to regain balance quickly. I set in motion, knowing that my inertia weakens me more than anything else. To kick it made me fall to the ground and the next second he was crushing his body repulsive. I succeeded in placing my leg in order to forbid him access to my crotch before it froze completely. On the one hand he blocked my wrists above my head while the other undid my belt. I forced myself to overcome my breath and tried to free myself but my efforts were in vain. I was scared. I do not want to die like that. Jason wants it all his life because of my stupidity and I would not even have time to tell him how much I loved her. I caught myself thinking about Eric, who I'd never actually been able to explain my actions. A single tear escaped me but it's enough to gladden the fucking rapist with much less noble intentions.

« You'll see beautiful heart, thou shalt enjoy myself much more those of your lover.

I spat in his face. This man became disgusted. I wanted to kill him. I cannot even avenge Hadley. I missed everything about that shot. When he undid his belt I realized that I already screwed up, but my heart began to falter and my senses were declining at the same time as the cold came over my body.


	9. Chapter 9 Eric POV Sookie POV

Eric Pov

When I stopped the car I did not even bother to turn it off before leaping out of the cockpit. Jason was too much time to remember which key opened the door we had found locked. I break it to his shoulder and followed that led me to Jason 's room Sookie. Once there he opened his eyes when he saw a man paralyzed his sister. He wanted to jump on him but tripped over his own feet and fell flat on the ground. I took the individual by the shirt and my Sookie disengaged from her grasp. Too shocked by our arrival he was unable to dodge my shots and eventually knocked to the ground before a minute has elapsed. Then I rushed towards Sookie. She was in bra and belt was undone but his pulse was more disturbing : her heart was very low.

''Bathroom, whispered her opening her eyes only.

''What, I was surprised.

''Take me there...

I took in my arms and walked towards the bathroom with its directives. Once there she stood with my assistance and opened a medicine chest. She dropped a box awkwardly tried to catch it. I did for her and lying on the floor when I saw her almost fainting. It was a syringe containing adrenaline. After reading the instructions in haste I planted him in the leg, as indicated, and massaged him for circulating the product, elevating his legs for greater efficiency. Once certain that I could not do anything more I put myself next to her and put her head on my knees and took his wrist to check her pulse, keeping eyes on my watch. When his heart resumed a normal pace I stopped to watch my watch and tenderly stroked her hair. Her eyes were closed and his muscles clenched told of his recent horror. As the minutes she relaxed in my arms and fell asleep, tired of the latest events. I kissed his forehead and took her in my arms to carry it across the room I guessed belonged to Jason. I told him my shirt and slipped it carefully put under the covers before leaving. I caught Jason, who was still lying in the room no Sookie, and woke up. He panicked when he recovered consciousness but joined his sister after pasting a beating from his uncle, still unconscious. Challenges me my belt and tied up her hand in the back with. I train in the living room and tied to a chair with stretchers that Jason was in his pick - up before returning Sookie.

After checking his pulse regular now I passed under her arm and drew her against my chest to sleep in my lap, Jason holding the other side. I think I had never been so scared in my life but now everything was fine. I will not let anybody go for it.

Pov Sookie

''Sookie "shouted my mother, waking suddenly.

I opened my eyes to see Eric holding me in his arms holding me and Jason on my right side. Then I remembered everything that was produced and rolled myself into a ball, unwilling to entrust to my mother what had happened. Eric woke up slowly, pulling me against him in a deep breath my smell. I noticed that his knuckles were relying bare. No doubt it was he who had occupied Barthley. He was shirtless and I must admit that this vision was quite attractive. I wondered why he is here.

''How do you feel? whispered rocking me in his arms.

''Super well, I joked.

That's when my mother opened the door abruptly room, I discovered in bed with two men.

''Sookie cried she was hysterical. I never thought that about you !

''I 'll explain everything, I promised.

''There is nothing to explain ! I leave an hour to go shopping and when I returned I found your uncle strapped to a chair, covered with sores, and you in bed with two men almost naked.

''It was I who committed this person intervened Eric rising.

''But finally Sookie ! How could you let this happen ? It's your uncle!

''This is not my uncle, I grumbled.

''Nathalie, my father called a voice. The kids were right...

''How can you say that ? flared my mother.

''Come see my darling, my father called me in opening my arms.

I got out of bed and joined him. He gently pushed the flaps of the shirt up and discovered that Eric had bruises and red marks on my skin that were issued following treatments Barthley.

''Oh, my God, "cried my mother's hand to his mouth. But how did you do that?

''It Barthley, answered my father in my place. The kids we had not lied, he had already tried before.

''Yeah, "agreed Jason, not completely sober. And you did not believe them.

''Jason? the recognized my mother.

Hadley ''did not die a natural way, I taught them. He was poisoned, as he tried with me.

''Did he pass on something so that your heart slows, Eric deduced.

''It has added to my coffee while my back was turned.

''Oh Sookie, "exclaimed my mother burst into tears.

''Did he not affect at all? made sure my father.

The truth was that I had not the slightest idea. I began to panic just thinking about it.

''He has not had time, "said Eric.

''What will we do with him? thought my father.

''A bullet in the head, buried in the forest and they are never addressed, "grumbled Jason.

''is the book to the police, I was suggesting.

''He deserves to die like a dog for what he did, hissed Eric.

''This is not legal. He killed a child, maybe he will be entitled to the electric chair, or at least he 'll never see outside the prison walls.

''We should beat him till he die! spat my father.

''So you would not be better than him! I carried me out of the room.

''Sookie ! my father called me.

Too upset I ran into the living room in the idea of joining my car to retrieve my bags but I Pilai net when I saw Barthley. Eric did not really had missed ! His face was unrecognizable, his right arm seemed dislocated and many wounds had left blood pouring all his clothes. He could not escape considering the number of link that kept him on the chair. It would take forever to detach but I laughed because I do not ventured to help. He looked at me and had a mocking smile, looking at my belly. It's just this moment that I realized that the shirt was still open. I quickly shut it, wrapping my arms around me to make me feel a semblance of security. This man always made me so afraid even being attached.

My father rushed up and took me in his arms. Eric was after him, still shirtless, and gauged Barthley with obvious disgust. Jason sat beside him and he is not deprived him put a punch in the face.

Jason ''"cried my mother. Leave him alone. We 'll call the police to come get him.

''This guy is a pedophile ! Jason yelled furious. It was nearly raped and killed your daughter and you want it you live!

''Jason, I soothed. In prison there are crazies like him, there will necessarily be stronger than him and then he 'll see what he has endured in Hadley. At worst it will end up stabbed.

''I wish you much fun with your new lovers. I am sure they will love you push it very deep and you groan like a whore, Jason called out.

''Jason Enough already ! " thundered my father. I think your sister did not want to hear more about him.

Jason turned to me suddenly realizing my presence. He approached me and dropped to his knees before me.

''I am so sorry Souk! he sobbed.

Everyone also seemed to affect him, even Eric 's eyes filled with tears he was holding. Mine rolled down my cheeks, as I managed to stop them. My mother took me in his arms, crying on my shoulder.

''I 'll call the police, my father said in a voice quavering. Go to the terrace, I agree with you when it all will end.

''I 'll take a T - shirt, Jason offered to Eric. You will be contacted within 1 minute girls.

My mother shook her head and pulled me to the terrace. Once I was installed on a deck it left the kitchen and made me a hot tea with mint and licorice, my favorite. While the water warmed she buttoned the shirt carefully Eric lent me. It was terribly hot, but I had no desire to exchange it for a T - shirt lighter. She could smell manly Eric, soaking me and making me deliciously thereby forgetting that of Barthley.

''I am so sorry Sookie, my mother apologized after she gave me my cup. I should have known that you tell the truth.

''You could not guess, I relieve it.

''This is the kind of thing that a mother must feel !

''I do not worry I never held against them.

I was sincere. There were so many kids in the deranged who did that to get noticed. Some false accusations had brought people to commit suicide. How to make the point? It was impossible ! She just wanted to protect her family, she could not guess what was going on in the minds of his vile half -brother.

''I am a bad mother, "she whimpered.

''You're a good mother, and one day you'll be a great grandmother. If anything Jason has already spawned several heirs, just check with his former conquests, I laugh.

''I will not let you, "said Jason falsely shocked when they arrive on the terrace.

I smiled with a glint in his eyes. It was the best method I know to forget it all : the bickering with Jason. Eric smiled weakly, still shaken imagine. In the example of those of Jason, her cheeks were slightly reddened, proof that he had let her tears flow when he was with Jason. He now wore a T -shirt and pearl gray hair was a little better organized. He examined my cup arching an eyebrow.

''It's not a little early for whiskey ? laughed he kindly.

I pulled her tongue and hand him the cup as it finds itself it was not alcohol. He tasted it but obviously it was not too much to his liking.

''How you can drink something so hot in this weather ? "he cried on my way to the cup.

I laughed in reply and stretched out on my deck by putting the cup side. With only four chairs for 5 people Eric decided to come squatter mine. He sat down beside me, pulled me on his knees and stretched my body nestled against his chest. My father would return a few moments later.

''It's good, they brought with them, told us he relieved. We can perhaps talk again about what has happened.

''He put something in my cup, I felt bad and I knew then I ran lock myself in my room.

''But you failed, "whispered Jason.

''I was too weak to push him away and I recalled the drug in the bathroom so I left, hoping to come out.

''Why is it that you have this kind of thing at home? " asked Eric.

''After Barthley it is taken Sookie the first time she began to have night terrors accomplished with severe asthma attacks. This stuff was the best thing to do if nothing worked. We had already had to use 2 or 3 times, explained Jason. Moreover, thank you Eric. On the one hand for bringing me here, but also for having protected and saved Sookie.

''Thanks Eric, I breathed without opening his eyes.

''It 's the least I could do after what happened, "said Eric shameful.

He reproached himself for having slept with me, that was why he had brought back Jason. He wanted me to say it was a mistake and he always despised me as much but circumstances being what they are had he not had the opportunity.

''I do not want your pity Eric, or even your remorse, I was whistling in extricating myself. You owe me nothing. I 'm sorry I slept with you, it was nothing personal. Do not worry, it will not upset the balance of your little world.

''What do you have ? "cried my mother.

''Barthley is a psychologist, I reminded him. It was not the first time he abused Hadley when she died but his psychological hold over her dwindled so got rid of it. I thought that was the solution so it does not have this hold on me.

''It worked ?

''Not really, I winced.

''Sookie, "sighed my father.

''At this time it seemed to me to be a good idea.

To my surprise my mother burst out laughing. I would have checked to see if the mini was still a bottle or two or if it had already drunk it all.

''There is really only you to that! "she laughs folded in half.

''I 'm going to change and I would go for a walk, I decided.

I recovered my bags in the car and rode to change me in a room with Jason. When she reached the door I saw that Eric was waiting.

''You can go to Miami Eric.

''I do not want to go, I want to stay with you.

''I 've already told Eric, I do not want your...

''I do not pity you Sookie, cut me there. You're a strong, you do not need other protect yourself constantly because that's what you make vulnerable. I give you my affection and I apologize for my previous behavior.

I sighed but did not managed to bring myself to put my nerves on him. He opened the door and followed me outside. I walked towards the cemetery, not pausing only to buy a bouquet of white roses. Eric understood my need for privacy and waited for me at the gates of the cemetery. I went on my cousin's grave and laid flowers. I spent half hour on his knees, telling him about the arrest of Eric, who joined her Barthley then remained in the same position as when I left him. We were silent on the way home. There was nothing to say and that calm was not embarrassing, it was rather soothing. I could get used to his silence...


	10. Chapter 10 Eric POV

Eric Pov

Overall the day was not too bad place because Sookie was now out of danger but it was not really passed away. I was surprised to see her again so soon. After an event like this a woman takes years before smiling again and yet Sookie deliberately chose to have fun and not be daunted. It was wonderful. Few people have so much desire. Obviously, the unseen female I snapped, like Jason, but it was really an experience I would have preferred to avoid. Subsequently Sookie had me seemed more complicit, let me drink up his cup after a teasing of my own, the only spot in the table was his refusal to follow his passion about the guilt that I might have from the time I spent with her in my room.

For the moment we were all on the terrace. The evening was well advanced and we wore a silent toast to the arrest of Barthley, a glass of wine in hand. Sookie's father, Thomas, was a very nice man who loved the sport. We got along so well. He greeted me like a new son, probably thinking that I would become his son soon. I hoped too, but Sookie seemed quite inclined to avoid me for now. I wanted to spend my holidays here with her, learning new things about her every day. Obviously men Stackhouse were waiting impatiently for something and watched the departure of the mother Sookie. My lover was calm about it, sitting on a deck with eyes closed, without having to worry about us. The departure of the mother seemed to indicate Sookie Stackhouse for men begin the festivities.

Jason ran to the living room the pub while his father was going to look for whiskey glasses in the kitchen. He handed me one, and another before Sookie to sit near us the two remaining Ave. Sookie did not seem surprised at this turn of events. Perhaps I was mistaken, we would certainly not take cotta century with the father... Jason brought several bottles of spirits and gave us after having put the bottles in order of increasing degrees. Finally, if we were going to take a binge with Father Sookie.

My beautiful lover chooses to skip the first 3 bottles to serve a glass of hard liquor. Everyone did the same, as far into the heart of the matter immediately. The air is refreshing and it was now nice to stay outside. I sat next to Sookie with my drink in hand while Sookie and Jason's father approached a second deck to form a derivative of roundtable. Jason looked at his glass in deep thoughts.

'' On the death of Barthley ! colt he raised his glass.

'' It is not yet dead Jason reminded him Thomas.

'' For me it is.

'' On the death of Barthley, Sookie would suit, raising his glass in turn.

I did the same, followed shortly by his father, and then emptied the contents of our glasses with a snap. Many toasts followed the first, some more understandable than others depending on the level of intoxication.

'' You know that time, Thomas began seriously tipsy. I walked a guy and got attacked! You realize ! Hurt me ! Help! So me what I did ? Well j'lai stubborn ! The next day I woke up with a monster hangover and I was lying on the lawn with his neighbor's pitbull down dead next to me !

He laughed the laugh that particular drunken people. At least he did not drink bad, it was always that. It was Jason's turn to tell their stories.

'' Once I was so drunk that I picked up the introverted bookworm in my class. The morning I was really not proud with what I saw when I kissed tuna ! And the other starts talking to me about marriage and children! "he burst of laughter.

I laughed with the others before his nonsense. It had already happened with similar facts, why then I dampened my beverage alcohol in the evening. Sookie spoke very little embarrassing experiences generated by alcohol but laughed at nothing, with alcohol also happy. When we were just too drunk to continue drinking we decided to go to bed but we do like our legs longer stand all of them settle on a deck and spent the night under the stars.

The alarm was deafening... The noises assailed me from all sides, twisting my temples. The sun was too strong for my eyes and I bear the impression of having slept on the floor until my back ached. I joined the kitchen, spotting my beautiful lover entrance half lying on the bar, her sweet face in her arms. I was not alone in being in a sorry state. I put my hand on her back and kissed him on top of the head in greeting, knowing that the slightest whisper painful torment his head already. Natalie smiled when she saw me and placed a glass of water accompanied by an aspirin before me before I pour a cup of steaming coffee. I was surprised it takes so the binge we had paid for her that she had turned his back but was not likely to complain.

'' You have a good time at least ? we asked her gently.

'' Pity finish me ! begged Sookie burying his face further into his arms.

Natalie smiled and stroked her hair affectionately.

'' Take your aspirin darling. It will be better later.

'' You're not a magic anti -hangover ? "she moaned.

'' I'm not so customary to alcohol than your brother, "she laughs amused. It read that he must ask. And now Eric, you're used to drinking so much?

'' No, I stopped the nonsense there is more than a year. There is still some slippage but it remains isolated.

'' A miracle cure ?

'' Personally I usually go back to bed after you took aspirin. It is much better to wake up.

'' Leave your coffee and relaxing ride in the room of Jason, we suggested Nathalie with the sweetness of a mother. I'll come wake you when you go to dinner.

After having thanked her I left my seat but seeing that Sookie was unable to make the slightest movement, I took her in my arms and carried her upstairs. I placed it gently on the bed, removing his shoes to make it more comfortable and rejoined after having done the same for me. I took her in my arms and let myself be lead by the sweet torpor of sleep with the woman I loved in the arms.

'' Sookie ! Eric! called us gently soothing voice of Nathalie around us. It is noon, lunch is ready, more than you expected.

I opened my eyes and noticing that Sookie mouse snuggled against me by reflex. She was obliged to open their eyes to his lap but she seemed to go much better than earlier. She apologized to her mother to change clothes and spend a little water on his face before joining us in the kitchen. Stackhouse's men were worst than Sookie and I this morning, it was hilarious. I chuckled quietly and sat at the table until Sookie. She arrived quickly, wearing purple tank top with jean shorts. My beautiful lover was radiant, difficult to imagine the problems we'd been seeing her now.

Apparently Natalie had spent the morning in the kitchen to cook up delicious dishes and I could only compliment for his cooking. Sookie's mother in the family welcomed me as if I were a new son to her and I could only rejoice at the reception that made me love my family. The meal was pretty quiet given the disastrous state of men Stackhouse but knowing smiles exchanged between those who had a clear mind. Jason left before dessert, grumbling that he would take a bashing with Hoyt and Thomas went to take a nap in the hammock in the garden.


	11. Chapter 11 Sookie POV

Pov Sookie

Damn! The Newlin ! Why should it fall now? Jason was lucky to escape that ! Forgetting my different with Eric I took her hand and pulled him to the floor. He was surprised but had the intelligence to let it go. I rummaged in the closet of my father and came out a shirt he wore that to go to church. He did it for my mother, very religious, but did not approve of the way of life so the Reverend and his wife.

'' Push it ! I ordered him throwing her.

From my side I looked in the closet of my mother to find a more appropriate place. I found what I sought : a white shirt that was buttoned to the top of the throat and a skirt reaching below the knees. Unperturbed by Eric quickly took off my clothes to put on this outfit. My father came to this time, too distraught knowing that we would be entitled to an interminable sermon if we were presenting as we were dressed. Once ready I lifted my hair in a bun, leaving it slip that my two little curls, checked my lipstick and inspected Eric. As usual his shirt was not fully buttoned and sleeves were reported.

'' The people who visit us are very religious, not a single word out of place, I warned him, closing his neck to the top. If you cannot find a topic talking about sports, it should pass, "I continued, closing his cufflinks.

'' You're afraid of these people ? surprised he saw my father prepare in haste.

'' My mother is very religious and for Newlin we stay closer to the Puritan ideals in order to ask heaven. Every little detail away from this way of life we are entitled to a sermon several hours. Ideal for treating insomnia !

'' Sookie, Eric, Thomas, come down, we have the visit! we called my mother.

'' Is it good? my father enlisted in submitting to my review.

I straightened his collar and we were ready. My father led the way, are already resigned to the inevitable. Eric began to follow me, curious to know our pastor. Steve and Sarah was a complementary pair : he cheated on her with impunity while she picked up new believers to the church because of its ability to bed. I had already received advances but Steve had played extreme believer who reserved for marriage. With the coming of Eric in the equation was going to have trouble keeping my blanket. Steve looked at me with interest but when swallowed insight Eric.

'' Who 's your friend ? he asked feigned enthusiasm.

'' Eric, her fiancé, he lied. We met at a charity run by our church in Miami and it was love at first sight immediately, "he continued, putting his arm around my waist. I look forward to unite with her before our lord.

Wow ! I did not know that Eric was such a good liar! Sarah seemed interested in my '' boyfriend ''.

'' But you reserve for the wedding? enlisted Steve.

'' Of course ! Eric testified. My Sookie deserves the best and I do not want to sully its purity by living in sin.

'' Let us sit on the terrace ! suggested my mother in perfect hostess. I can give you something to drink ?

'' From iced tea, thank you, "said Sarah with her irritating smile.

Our guests followed my mother outside while I stayed with my father and Eric in the hall, sighing heavily.

'' You think your mother will let us go to the bar while they are there ?

'' I doubt it.

We followed our guests, death in the soul. Eric pulled me and pushed my head under me politely before taking the chair at the side, leaving his arms on the back of my chair.

'' So Eric, what do you do in life "asked Steve.

It was already less intimate than asking if he was a virgin. The afternoon would be long. Provided that Eric is a match ! My mother wants me if she had any problems with the leaders of his church.

'' I am a sports journalist.

'' You like sports ? But it is an expression of Satan! It distracts us from God! Pascal has taught us : the only path to paradise is prayer, any other activity is futile and leads to unhappiness we have to accept our condition of weak mortal instead of trying to forget !

'' The sport has allowed young people to become parties to the dealers out of their misery and become respectable, argued Eric calmly.

'' They should have entered a career in the church ! God's way is the only path to redemption!

'' I think we disagree on this point, ended Eric for not losing his cool.

'' And you Sookie, how you occupied your time? deviated Steve.

'' I work in a center for disadvantaged youth, I invented it. That's how I met Eric, we address both a part of basketball among young rivals for the restoration of calm in an area contaminated by drugs. It was a request from our church to manage its young. Eric helped me to organize and arbitration of the game, it was he who succeeded in reconciling all these young people.

Eric smiled and patted her shoulder tenderly over the fabric of my shirt. I do not know what took him but suddenly he got up the chin towards him with his left hand and kissed me tenderly. At first I said but I stepped back quickly knowing the beliefs of our guests.

'' Eric ! the yell I falsely exaggerated. You should be ashamed of yourself !

'' Sorry, "he smiled, not repenting for a sub. I could not resist.

'' Remember when you had taken his hand before Reverend Hugo ! giggled Sarah. I thought he was going to attack that day !

Steve went out of his stupor, still shocked at the lack of decency '' my fiance.'' My mother came back which enabled us to create a diversion and make us forget for a moment.

'' You have a wonderful family Nathalie, complimented Sarah eyeing Eric insisted.

'' It is enough that I mark my territory? Eric whispered in my ear. He needs to understand what more I am caught ? That thou swings wildly above and you ravages my body without any shame on the lawn? Whatever I have absolutely nothing against...

And the more he found a way to get warm! It does not really wanting to air this one! No luck Steve noticed our exchange.

'' You were saying? " he asked.

'' It reminded me that we were expected to Miami in the late evening and we had planned to go there is already a half hour, I lied before Eric sends the roses.

'' You 're leaving already ? Sarah squeaked in a voice painfully acute.

'' I 'm really sorry, Eric lied. Unfortunately, we have commitments that prevent us from spending more time in your delightful company.

My father would hate us right now. We abandon to his fate when he suffered the brunt of the adverse effects of a drunken night out. Eric got up and offered me his hand to help me stand up. Steve we imitated and embraced me with insistence to say goodbye. I caught the deadly look that gave him Eric, died of jealousy. For his part he was right to Sarah leech n'eu but not the joy of enjoying my jealousy nonexistent. We took our bags and quickly loaded it my 4x4 before hitting the road. I left the wheel to Eric, taking the opportunity to remove my shirt under his eyes appraisers, a white tank top and slipped it in place. As he was driving he climbed steadily up his sleeves and unbuttoned his shirt.

'' We go to Miami ? he asked, his eyes riveted on the road.

'' I think it is more reasonable, I approve of. Now that leeches are there they have no chance to avoid the holiday period.

'' I know you think I stay with you for pity Sookie, "he began hesitantly after a few minutes of silence. But you let me a chance to prove otherwise? To show you that I do not behave like I did with you and that we could easily hear us ?

If I was expecting that! Eric seemed genuinely eager to catch up and I felt really do not want to hurt him by refusing. But from where I came this ridiculous emotion ? Whatever, anyway it did not affect our business.

'' I want to leave you a good luck Eric, I accepted it.

I saw the beaming smile of Eric. It warmed my heart so much that I almost forgot my requirements.

'' But I want to know why you got involved with me and in return, I fill it.

'' I'll tell you everything as soon as we arrived, he promised me.

'' Arrived where? You led us where ?

'' Home. You let me get to know your family so I'd like to introduce you to mine.

I was touched by this attention that led me to reconsider my decision to Eric. Maybe he had a heart in this remote iceberg... There was still found to this level... The question still tugged at me and I promised to be more open to him to give him the opportunity to show me the person he really was. Eric turned his attention a few moments of the road and I smiled before taking my hand in hers.

'' We have quite a way to go to get to Las Vegas, he warned me. You can take the opportunity to rest a little.

'' Las Vegas?

'' It is inhabited by my parents, nothing too extravagant, I reassure you, he laughs at my skepticism.

I smiled back, slightly concerned about the impression I give to parents of Eric, then closed my eyes and leaning my head against the glass door. I appreciated the advantages of having someone to drive while I was absolutely did not fit. I could sleep for a week until I was tired. By Eric automation turned on the radio - not surprising you say to someone who wrote among other articles on music, and fell directly on a song from my mp3. The first was Shark in the Water VV Brown followed by the entire repertoire of the musical The Lion King. What could I say? already adored cartoon so when they left the musical it was a thunderbolt to me.

Eric laughed and sang songs recognized the same time as the radio. I was surprised that he is also a fan of the Lion King. Soon we drove both singing the tunes of the lion king over the radio in a good mood child. I fell asleep with the rocking music from my mp3 complemented by the harmonious voice of my driver. The next thing I knew was that Eric took me in his arms and carried me out of the car.

'' I we have found a hotel for overnight stay before heading back tomorrow morning. If you want I'll sleep on the floor, I experienced much worse.

I guess he wanted the legacy of my collision with Barthley. I was much stronger than that! I all I wanted was to sleep in his strong arms and reassuring, not sleeping in a cold and empty bed, knowing that his back would suffer if he slept on the floor tomorrow.

'' No, sleep with me, I groaned sleepily in clinging to his shirt.

Eric stroked my cheek with affection and entered the elevator that would take us to the floor.

'' We've already done half the road, he told me. We can sleep as much as you want tomorrow, whatever happens we 'll be there before nightfall.

I recorded the information just as I was asleep. Eric carried me to our room, the door was open. He had to take the key and climb our suitcases before I move. I appreciated the gesture but did not think too much because my eyelids were closing already themselves. The last thing I knew was that Eric put me down on a comfortable bed.


	12. Chapter 12 Eric POV Sookie POV

Pov Eric

The day had not gone so badly after all. Even if the couple's visit had been very frustrated Newlin because of the behavior of the pastor to MY lover and his remarks about the sport, Sookie had known me smile again by agreeing to meet my family and give me a chance to show the real Eric. I really liked having access to my mp3 sweet. There 's nothing like a person to know that watching the style of music she likes and tastes just Sookie were mostly in agreement with mine, although there were still songs that I do not know, but I Appreciated it too. She soon fell asleep so I lowered the radio volume so that the music is gentle enough to soothe his dreams and went on to sing for me since I knew the lyrics of most songs she loved.

The hours marched at full speed and when I felt fatigue befall me I preferred to stop at a hotel not to take unnecessary risks knowing that I would put at risk Sookie. Taking good care to lock the doors so that nothing happens to my sister I went quickly to see if they had the reception rooms free. After recent events I preferred to keep an eye on her and then took a single room for us both. I made a little noise as possible to retrieve our bags before getting into our room which I left the door open anticipating having to wear my delicious lover.

To have in my arms was so nice, so natural... How could I have to be con point not to notice it earlier was that I wanted! Even asleep she was so sensual, so adorable... His lips were an invitation to a kiss her little nose and gave him an absolutely adorable little face. Not to mention her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes in which I could drown myself... she was perfect...

While bringing it to our room, I informed him of our position and offered her sleeping on the floor so that it does not have to share the bed with me but she refused and asked me to sleep with her clinging to my shirt. I was touched by his voice sleepy and stroked her cheek with affection. I was glad she had her eyes closed because if she had seen the soft look that I put on her, she would have drawn current thinking she did not know the person who wore it. I was not proud of having acted so badly in the past but I was desperate to redeem myself and visiting my parents help me greatly to convince her to trust me as it does for Len or others. Thinking about it... Len will present a problem in the near future... I'll have to make sure of his friendship and I do so to curry favor with Sookie before returning to the loft if the competition is fierce.

I put Sookie gently on the bed and noticed that she was already asleep. I returned to it after closing the door behind him and took off his shoes. How far could I afford to go to stay in the proprieties? I wanted Sookie to sleep well but I could not decently take off her clothes to expose myself on pain of a panic attack tomorrow, what would be normal since yesterday. For today I could not do anything more but decided to stay dressed out of respect for her despite the oppressive heat of the night. So I returned the bed after I got rid of my sneakers.

Despite the fatigue which I was about I could not resist to watch one hour to observe sleep. I am dying to take her in my arms to cuddle and sleep hugging tightly to his body frail but again our relationship and the incident with the junk that was his uncle did not authorized me this kind of familiarity. Fatigue finally put an end to my dilemma and I sank into a sleep emptied of all dreams.

• • Oo Oo Oo Oo • • • •

I did not move. At the slightest movement, I ventured to awaken the person lies on me. Without opening my eyes I asked myself. Who was it ? Why should I have a person lying on me if I had not slept with last night? And above all : why had not I remember having spent yet another night of debauchery?

Had I taken a bashing ? No, my head was muddled by sleep, which was hard to leave me to surface. Was it zero if I do not remember me ? Wait a minute! I had my clothes! So I did not sleep with her and did nothing ventured to cast a quick glance... I opened my eyes slowly... it was Sookie ! The days I came back in the lead. I think I would rather have finally taken a bashing and have the headache of the century rather than remember what she had gone through and what she had escaped. I will not let this happen. Now I will protect MY lover and companion of all the evils lurking. Plus she never will be exposed to punishment or pain, I 'll be there to assure myself !

I was glad she lay on my chest, it meant she had unconsciously sought my healing presence and also as the aftermath of the incident with his uncle were not as great as I had expected. I put my arms around her to lock it against me and watched him sleep. She was so beautiful... Even drunk she had incredible grace and gave proof of extraordinary intelligence, although he sometimes monsters out of mischief in such moments, she showed a broad general culture.

Sookie wriggled lazily against me before realizing there was someone in bed and woke up suddenly. She opened her eyes quickly to see who it was while I laughed heartily for his reaction. It was so adorable, so innocent, just Sookie. She blushed and hid her face in realizing our position and deprived me of his gentle heat stock to join his side of the bed. I laughed as always but resumed it in my arms to hug. At first she was surprised and suspicious, but she finally let go in my arms.

'' stop laughing ! commanded me she falsely severe. There 's nothing funny!

'' From your point of view perhaps ! I burst out.

She sighed and pretended to sulk but some tickling overcame feigned resistance, and we ended up doing pillow fight. When we were out of breath we agree a break and both fell without restraint on the mattress.

'' Did you sleep well ? " I laugh.

'' Not too bad, my lover smiled. I dreamed that I traveled by locomotive but I realize now that it was just you snoring !

Then she wanted to play ? Well, we go and play... I threw myself on it to tickle her but she jumped the gun and protected, and finally we miss the bed and roll on each other by land. Sookie burst out laughing when we stop which warmed my insides and I was so happy to see her so beaming. I had never felt such pleasure before, but I guessed that I live for it now.

The heat was really oppressive this morning and I dared not even imagine the ordeal that it will be by car.

'' Go take a shower I suggested. I would go after you.

Sookie nodded and stood up, carrying his bag. The advantage with this hotel was that it provided care products which suited us much because we had completely forgotten this little detail. I did violence while my lover was in the shower not to join him there. I doubted that it takes much anyway.

Its output made me hallucinate. She was more beautiful than this morning! Was it really possible ? Maybe it was love that turned into the least wonderful things, it is certain that she was beautiful. My mistress had opted for a rather long white tunic she had married a black sleeveless jacket and she wore a blue denim. To give a more slender silhouette she wore high heels, black, with whom she walked very gracefully. Finally it adopted a very natural makeup and her long blonde hair cascaded in delicious loops in his back.

'' You're beautiful..., I hesitated in seeking a proper word to translate my amazement.

My compliment had the effect of making him blush and she dodged this embarrassing telling me that the bathroom was free. I moved quickly, eager to take a cold shower before losing control and making love to her like an animal. When the cold transit my bowels began to be unbearable I left the shower and dressed quickly. I chose jeans and a white tank before joining the room to find Sookie in the window, looking thoughtfully at the place that opened his eyes.

'' Ready to go? " I inquired without abruptness.

'' Yes, I have been waiting for hours. I thought it was the girls who spent more time in the bathroom.

I smiled at her innocent hiding his teasing and took his bag to get our business. Sookie followed me, locking the door behind her and going to home to make way for the key and thank the staff. She was so adorable...

My beautiful lover ran up and lit the car radio to continue listening to his mp3. The silence that reigned in the car was neither heavy nor uncomfortable, just comfortable and soothing. He had to spend a good hour before Sookie speaks to me.

'' You 're sure your parents will agree that I stay home ? After all, they do not even know me...

She was worried about that! If she knew ! My mother is ecstatic when she sees that I brought a girl home, it will be even more when she will understand the feelings that I feel towards him.

'' My parents will adore you, I mouse. You do not have to worry on that front then! They are not very different from yours.

I knew she was still stressed this idea so I took her hand to kiss him gently. Hence I could come this reflex ? No idea but I appreciated the contact and the absence of rejection sounded like a good sign. I had right to a shy smile before having to refocus my attention on the road. We were not very far from home and we will probably just in time for lunch. I took advantage of a red light to warn my father for our impending arrival message. I knew he would manage to make himself a meal and therefore increase the quantities without my mother does not suspect anything.

I was ecstatic when my parents' house last appeared in my field of vision. After I quickly parked in the driveway of my house I went round to help Sookie down.

• • Oo Oo Oo Oo • • • •

Pov Sookie

I was horribly embarrassed by the attitude I had adopted to sleep with Eric the other night. It was as if I had forgotten the arrogant asshole he could be just because I had promised him a chance. I should not even be like that with him! He still had not proven ! Okay, he had avoided big problems but who could say what he concealed secret intentions ? I hated being in the unknown, I'm terrified, and rightly, nothing was expected from him. Yet we have shared a great moment of complicity and we were organized so simply that it was almost weird. Since when was he there - such harmony in our duet?

He pushed the gallantry to offer me his hand to help me get out of the car once we arrived at her parents. When he told me he collected within me kept his arms, throwing his eyes into mine to make sure the last time that everything would go well. I could not believe it too but if it could make him happy to think he reassured me. So I gave him a quick smile before turning to the newcomer. It was an absolutely gorgeous redhead who had the same eyes Eric. I assumed it was his mother.

'' Eric! My little baby, "cried the woman.

Yes, it was his mother... Eric seemed embarrassed by the designation and to make matters worse I gave him a mocking smile.

'' You do not say hello to your mother _baby_ ? whispered I teased.

'' Plague, Eric muttered before taking his mother 's arms.

Of course we made sure she would not hear our exchange and the mother of Eric continued to call him baby all the time. It was cute, especially when we observe their obvious difference template. Too absorbed by its _baby_ she remarked later that my presence.

'' Oh Eric ! Naughty brat ! You have not presented your friend!

Eric finally drew back his arms, relieved to escape temporarily to the overflow of affection and took my hand.

'' Mom I want you to Sookie, "he smiled. Sookie this is my mother.

'' Magic, "I replied.

I smiled pleasantly, releasing my hand to shake hers, but she took me straight into his arms, as if I was his daughter. First rigid enough I finally return her embrace. Eric was right eventually, I did not have much to fear from him, well... so far...

'' I am delighted to meet you, Sookie. You can call me mom.

I was quite embarrassed to go. I do not know her already and she wanted me to call mom... especially since I was not even the bride of his son...

'' Sookie is a friend to me Mama, Eric intervened. This is not my girlfriend...

He said it as if it hurt him. Eric 's mother did not lose his enthusiasm for all that.

'' Well, for the time you can call me Sophie, her mother conceded. But the next time you come here you must **imperative** call me mom !

Eric was coming back to defend my cause but I interrupted.

'' That suits me Eric, I assured him smiling.

Eric looked at me strangely, as if trying to understand why I accepted the demands of his mother. I shrugged my shoulders. It did not matter to me, I did not even know if I would come back here one day...

'' Well, now that we all agree we will be able to eat. You must be hungry children, Sophie guessed.

Without giving us time to answer she pulled me by the hand to lead me inside. The house was very pretty, it was obviously a family quite easily without being pretentious. When Sophie opened the door a little red-haired girl who looked like him as two drops of water ran out, screaming joyously name of Eric. It should not take more than 8 years but it was obvious she adored her brother. The latter caught her before she trips over her own feet and tossed in the air while she laughed heartily. It was really adorable. I had never seen Eric so smiling I think.

A man joined us. It was chocolate -eyed blond with a great physique and extremely polite. Eric had obviously inherited the best genes of his parents.

'' Victor Nordman, presented himself the father of Eric before I kiss my hand. I am delighted to meet a friend of Eric, it 's some time that we had not submitted one.

'' I am delighted to meet you Mr. Nordman, mouse I keep my ways. I'm Sookie Stackhouse.

'' It is rare to see young people so polite these days but if -you- please, call me Victor.

I smiled to accept and defer my attention to Eric and his sister.

'' It will be a good father, dreaming Sophie saying unconsciously aloud what I thought.

After nodding, Victor called them to order.

'' The meal is served to children !

Eric threw his sister on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and returned, proud of him, placing his hand on my back when he passed by my side. He led me into the living room and pulled out a chair for me before moving on to the side. Her sister moved to the end table on my side, and Sophie in front of my seat. Eric 's father had prepared the most delicious pie I ever tasted mushrooms. I hastened to congratulate him on his talents in the kitchen but he modestly replied that it was really nothing.

'' So... began the sister of Eric. How you met Eric ?

As she pronounced it '' gave Erikeuh '' but it was absolutely delightful.

'' We are working for the same newspaper, "I replied.

'' Eric We have never entered one of his co-worker, surprised his mother. We do know that name.

'' It's complicated, dodged Eric.

'' What's your name ? " asked his sister.

'' Sookie.

'' My name's Jessica. You will want to watch cartoons with me?

Everyone laughed at his innocence. I accepted his request with pleasure as I adored spending time with children. When my cousin Claudine had her first son she had told me whenever she had to work a shift that prevented him from keeping him with her. When I looked up I had seen the sweet smile the mother of Sophie retailer I like to know that she had understood something. I did not feel like she discovers the exact nature of my relationship with her son.

'' What have you done with your corvette darling ? questioned his mother.

'' I left Miami. Sookie 's brother who took me to Good Time t then I recovered Sookie to bring it here.

'' Oh! You have met the family of Sookie ! surprised she sparkling with joy.

'' Yes... unfortunately we have not had the chance to stay long, hesitated Eric grinning.

We therefore had to tell our episode with Newlin. Sophie nearly rolling on the floor as she laughed when she heard that Steve had criticized the sport before her son. Victor expressed his desire to meet my parents very soon and I had to promise that he would talk to them.

'' Oh but wait! Sophie exclaimed, stopping suddenly laugh. We have no room to install free Sookie !

'' She will sleep in my room, cut Eric.

'' Excuse me but I do not recall a discussion where I accepted that you take the decisions for me.

Eric does not annoyed them, instead he decided to play. His parents were very amused about them from my sponsor.

'' But I understand that I was pretty comfortable last night when you confused me with a pillow.

'' It was an accident! I was exhausted ! I blush shameful. If that's the next time I sleep at the end of the bed, to be sure not to touch you !

'' So there will be a next time...

'' If you do not snore too loudly, history that I can sleep, I joked.

'' We agree, therefore, he smiled proudly. You'll sleep in my room.

I sighed but did not protest more. Why bother? He would always find something to say to be right in the end.

'' They will sleep together? As Mom and Dad "asked Jessica.

'' Rather like your Uncle Russell and his friend Talbot sweetheart, Sophie explained to him embarrassed.

I doubted that Talbot is a friend of his uncle Eric... did not seem to appreciate this news.

'' In my bed? "he muttered.

'' Your mother changed the sheets, secured him his father.

'' And the mattress?

'' No, but she had put a mattress pad to be sure... you know, "he sighed.

'' And if we move on to dessert ! Sophie proposed to divert this conversation before Jessica does request additional information.

'' I'll help you get rid of, I offered, getting up.

Eric and Victor gathered the dishes and cutlery for us the portions in the kitchen. I caught the soft light of Eric when he handed me his plate and it worried me. I suppose I should get used to it now that he was trying to conduct with me. Even if I remembered what he said about his change of behavior, but whenever I caught his eye I always expect to see the gleam of hatred that I reserved it 's there was not so long time ago.

Once finished I had help Sophie to put the dishes she made me take the plates and silverware for dessert that I wear them to dinner. Eric helped me once again to distribute the dishes, not me doing too much travel. I block a little gesture, saying there was no reason for me to be helped, I was perfectly healthy and I could very well have five cutlery and plates without the need for an assistant.

The mother of Eric and Jessica had planned a chocolate cake with a custard for dessert. They knew really cook in this family, it changed Jason with his unvarying menu of noodles and frozen entrees. Once we had finished the delicious dessert, Sophie dismissed the boys, telling them to go watch Jessica while they took their coffee outside. I deduced that I was supposed to stay in for my coffee with her and therefore contented myself together again the dirty dishes. Eric wanted to help but was quickly ousted from the show by her mother who pushed him to the door leading to the garden while he protested. When she returned I had already cleared the table what astonished and delighted. She heated the coffee should hold the boys and bring them to itself before we pour the precious caffeine in the cup and take me to the salon again.

'' I want to know everything about your relationship with my son, she attacked entry.

'' We're just friends.

'' You 're not going to swallow it my dear! "she laughs joyously. I never saw Eric watching his '' friends '' like that! Besides, I never saw Eric look anyone like that but I know what this look for men...

'' You really want to know everything ?

She nodded eagerly. I sighed, closing his eyes to find the best words to sum up what happened since we met.

'' Eric was odious to me, since my arrival at the newspaper. Before I had time to introduce me he called me every name in stating that I had my place in my abilities in bed and nothing else. We played several times and each time he saw me with Leonard he also assaulted. One day I did not supported anymore so I packed my bags to move in with my brother who had just arrived in town and kept me a room. I enjoyed my job I had no reason to resign so I continued to move stealthily in my loft to submit work to the approval of Pamela. Just before leaving to go home during the holidays I brought an article to Pam but on the way home I met Eric. I was not surprised that he treats me once again to bitch but what has changed that day is that while we were arguing he came up to me to m'acculer wall and kissed me without warning.

'' I knew it was not like my baby Sophie sighed with relief.

She did not even know half the story. When she realized this by watching my face she opened her eyes and pressed me to continue my story.

'' What you should know is that my cousin Hadley died very young of a heart attack. When it happened my uncle Barthley was present. As a kid my brother had tried to accuse him after he tried to touch me as he did to my cousin. Our parents did not believe us and some months later Hadley die. What I mean is that I always had this type of control can and that's why I gave Eric the day he kissed me, I told myself that my lose virginity before I confront again Barthley he would not have the grip he had on my psychic cousin. When Eric finally asleep I left my room and I got my bag to take the road from my house. I just told my brother before start because we were supposed to leave together but I 'm much too claim that I am strong enough to face the man who had killed my cousin. I acted as normal as possible before my parents up to silence my disgust at the foul taste of coffee but unusually I found myself alone with Barthley when they went shopping. When I felt that something was not on the side of the heart I knew I 'd have done as Hadley and if I did not do something quickly I would die too, but I was stuck in my room and he blocked my access to the medicines I desperately need. If I had not had such an adrenaline rush I would not have long enough to prevent it from achieving its purpose before Eric arrived.

'' But how did he know where to find you ? interrupted Sophie absorbed by my story.

'' I did not realize what my brother tried to explain about this but it seems that Eric looked at me and he woke up that Jason, who was drunk, has managed to tell him the great lines of history. I guess Eric was then used as the address entered in the GPS to come home. All I know is that he has KO Barthley before I carry to the bathroom to inject the adrenaline usually used when I was heavy asthma attacks. That was enough to counteract the effect of product Barthley had put in my coffee and I 'm sleeping on the floor of the bathroom to do that when I wake up my mother yell at me in the discovery of the battered body of my uncle tied to a chair in the living room. Eric stayed with me then, despite my protests. When we retreated to the couple Newlin asked me to give him another chance in the car, let me prove it was not so dismissive as he could with me here. I agreed to let him redeem himself if he explained to me the causes of its previous behavior. Once we have reached an agreement he brought me here.

Sophie 's mouth was wide open, shocked by my remarks. She put her hand over her mouth in an attempt to hold back his tears but he escaped and burst violently. I felt terribly wrong to have done nothing to cry and arrange Eric and Victor entered the room, alerted by the sobs of Sophie.


	13. Chapter 13 Eric POV Sookie POV

Eric Pov

Everything went extremely well with my family. It was as if Sookie had always been ours and I knew that if I tell them that I had asked her to marry me my parents would be thrilled. Clearly they both loved Sookie, finding polite and charming. When I was back with my father finally only outside, watching Jessica who was playing in the sandbox you talk about a dangerous activity " - my father asked me about my beloved.

'' I do not understand the exact nature of your relationship, confessed he worried. You presented to us as your friend but it is obvious that you love her more than a friend...

Roundabout way of saying he had seen through my game anyway I had already resigned to tell him the truth. He guessed right anyway...

'' I had sex with her, I admitted so low that it is the only one to hear.

'' What ?

'' Before that I was obnoxious with it. When I woke up I realized that I loved her but she was gone. His brother told me it was returned to her parents but her fucking pedophile uncle was staying there too. That was why she wanted me to lose her virginity and I went as a nag, I flogged me.

'' You 'll have plenty of time to catch up with you later, "he assured me. What happened next ?

'' I took the car from his brother since he was too drunk to drive and I drove to her house. I arrived just in time for it does not remove the last barrier and I beat this fucking blows. When he finished KO I 'm busy Sookie that motherfucker was poisoned and I put her to bed when she ended up falling asleep in my arms. I tied this motherfucker and I picked Jason to bed with us in the bed of her room and we all allowed a nap. Sookie 's parents arrived, they explained the situation and the pedophile was swept away by the cops. We took a good drunk when Sookie 's mother has gone to bed and the next day we ran the Newlin.

'' If this guy is a pedophile then why did he took your friend ?

'' He had tried to abuse when she was little Sookie and Jason knew it too so he was obliged to remove them and he wanted the added pride for having finally got I guess.

My father looked at me several minutes, stunned by what I had revealed to him.

'' But you seem quite similar at first, eventually surprised my father.

'' She agreed to give me a chance to redeem myself a pipe.

'' Do not strikes my son, I want this to be my little step- daughter, my father warned me a little more relaxed.

I smiled and joked with him a few moments before the heavy sobbing of my mother got to us the show. We ran to see what it's turned into my mother found him standing at full speed Sookie apologizing for having offended. I do not think Sookie would have said something stupid or else that might cause my mother to be in such a state, my beloved was gentleness personified.

'' He wanted to rape " exclaimed my mother as if I did not know already.

I tried to take her in my arms, but she dodged to throw in those of my lover as if to comfort.

'' Sorry, apologized sincerely repentant Sookie. I did not.

'' Do not worry, I reassured her gently. You could not know.

'' My poor darling! pitied my mom crying harder.

My father, embarrassed by the tears of his wife, left the room claiming have to watch Jessica. For my part I approached two women in my life and hugging them both at once. My beloved leaned her head against my chest, closing my eyes until my mother, still in his arms, stop crying. I was surprised that Sookie admits the story behind the story to my mother but I was relieved that there is no taboo about it. I knew Sookie spoke quite frankly because she was strong and refused this kind of weakness, she fought the slightest influence that his uncle might have had on her. It was wonderful. She could not expect to find in my mother someone so emotional and I really could not blame him her little clumsy.

When my mother finally left us go sit in his room, we were already in mid - afternoon. Sookie decided to have dinner as a token of apology, since she still wanted terribly. Even after having provided dozens of times that this was not necessary, it persisted and went to the kitchen. I followed and attended him during the preparation of meals. It smelled heavenly good! I look forward to the table! My father had to leave after receiving a call from one of his friends who had some problems so we were alone with Jessica. As the weather began to turn and the clouds were threatening we returned.

• • Oo Oo Oo Oo • • • •

Pov Sookie

'' You look at a cartoon "asked Jessica.

Eric laughed as if she had said the funniest thing of the year. Faced with the serious look that we had quickly became disenchanted.

'' Are you kidding? "he assured himself.

'' Go find the cartoon you want to see, I was suggesting to Jessica gently.

The small does not mean the remade twice and ran where were ranged the DVD. Eric looked at me as if I had to sentence him to death.

'' You realize that we will be forced to stay and watch it ?

'' You will survive, I joked, patting her cheek before joining Jessica.

The sister of Eric waved the DVD _Lion King_ before me. At least his brother râlera not too...

After putting the way I walked with her to the sofa to discover that Eric was lying there so the whole place to hang. Before I could even see it coming he pulled me to him to dump me against his chest.

'' Eric!

'' What ? I just do my best to get you settled comfortably...

And he had the nerve to look innocent ! I pushed to put me back to him and take Jessica in my arms. Eric took the opportunity to position themselves spoon up behind me and put his arm under my head so that we can rest our heads. He sang some songs and talking at the same time as the characters when they were replicas of ultra - famous. Despite the good time I spent in the company of Jessica and Eric I fell asleep.

...

This was the flash of a camera that woke me. Eric behind me grunted and tightened his grip on my body and that of his sister. This moaned softly and turned in my arms to hide his face against my chest. I opened my eyes to see what was happening and found the mother of Eric, all moved by what she saw, with a camera in hand.

'' Do not worry for me, "she whispered with a wink.

Even if I had wanted I would not be able to sleep again as Eric and Jessica did. So I want to make myself useful.

'' I can help you in anything Sophie ? " I suggested.

'' You've already done a lot my pretty ! Stay there if the children will wake up and claim their blanket ! "she giggled.

Just as she uttered these words before Eric moved his hand resting on the hip of his sister to put it on my side and tighten it more against him, burying his nose in my neck. Sophie put her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter and went towards the floor. I sighed, resigned myself to wait for the awakening of two groundhogs. Eric grunted often while getting closer to him and Jessica together moaning and more nestled against me. I had to wait a good hour before the kids wake up. This was the arrival of Andre, who woke them when he opened the door, letting in outside noise in the room.

'' Did you sleep well ? " I was joking.

'' You 're asleep before me, "he grumbled still sleepy.

I laughed, not at all embarrassed that he was aware of it.

'' I stayed how long he inquired, closing his eyes.

'' I do not know exactly but what I can tell you however is that it is 3am the film is finished.

'' 3am ?

'' Hum hum

Andre joined us by guiding our voices.

'' Still sleeping !

It was evident that the situation amusing. Eric growled over him without even bothering to open his eyes. I smiled and left the two asleep on the couch despite their groans of protest. Andre gave me a coffee and invited me to sit down with him in the courtyard.

'' I have great pleasure to welcome you home Sookie.

'' I'm very flattered Mr. Nordman, "I answered without knowing where he was coming.

'' You must know that Eric is not a bad boy, he just had some... difficulties which led him to behave badly towards you.

'' I have decided not to me based on what Eric wants to show me to him during the holidays and after, I warned him.

'' Know that I have great admiration for you Sookie. You're a strong woman, intelligent and even though it may seem inappropriate coming from me I think you would be the ideal companion for my son.

'' You're not the first to make me thinking, I embarrassed mice.

'' So I must be right, he concludes. If I mention all this is just because I want to make sure that you will not let down when things go wrong.

In general, the fathers approached the subject with their daughter 's suitor, not the contrary.

'' I 'm not the kind of person who drops his relatives when they go wrong Mr. Nordman, I informed him firmly. You can ask my parents to see for yourself if you need insurance.

'' I trust you, I just want the best for my son.

'' This is something very noble.

'' Now that we 've gone through the usual formalities small I demand that you stop calling me and my address as vous Mr. Nordman, he scatters.

'' I dare not, I declined embarrassed.

'' I like Sookie. After all, it's as if you were already part of the family !

Cries of children we interrupted. Jessica was running at full speed and jumped into my arms to protect his brother.

'' He stole my nose !

'' She said I snored like a bear!

Eric was a real boy. I never would have thought before meeting Jessica.

'' But you snore like a bear Eric! Now make him his nose! I ordered him falsely severe.

'' I want a kiss in return.

'' I will not negotiate with you Eric! Makes him his nose!

'' It is a pity, "sighed Eric feigns great sadness. I think I'll be able to keep that little nose for me...

'' No! My nose, "cried the girl.

'' Eric...

I've submitted my '' condition, cut me there.

'' You are hellish, I sighed.

In the smile he sported it was obvious he knew he had won. I laid Jessica down and drew her with Eric pulling me by the neck to impose my lips and kiss quickly.

'' His nose, I reminded him as he struggled to recover from kissing.

He blinked his eyes several times before you remember our agreement and pretended to make his nose to his sister. The latter embraced me thanking me for my help.

'' I thought these things did not walk any more, Andre smiled looking at his children.

A glance at the two accomplices allowed me to understand what was going on. Eric had looked away and rubbed his neck in a way embarrassed and Jessica watched carefully his shoes, as if they were suddenly become exciting.

'' Jessica ? "insisted his father enjoyed.

'' It was he who asked me to do, "said Eric Small, pointing an accusing finger.

Eric looked up to watch his little sister, shocked by his betrayal. Even I could not believe it was very shifty to imagine such a plan. Not that I 'm offended, just surprised. The last person crossed my eyes and seemed even more embarrassed by the situation. His father, he laughed heartily and took Jessica to the interior.

'' I'll leave it to slaughter, "he joked. Try not to alert the neighbors anyway...

On these boards he left us. Eric approached me hesitantly, searching for words to explain. I do not let him hand and threw him in the grass, clasping his ankle and then rode to tickle.

'' You just really can get away so easily ? " I was joking as he writhed beneath me.

I forgot that one could be two to play it but not him and he threw me for me to reciprocate.

'' What am I supposed to do Miss Stackhouse ? That was my only way to get a kiss from your sweet lips.

'' You really think your compliments erase what you have done? I laugh by tilting again.

The tickling had been forgotten along the way and we teased him just for fun.

'' If I had the right to cover those delectable lips of mine regularly, I would not have to resort to such methods.

'' But of course! It's my fault and you 're the martyr in history! I joked, rolling his eyes.

'' Exactly ! approved Eric when I turned once more.

Our eyes met and all the laughter deserted. He slowly approached her face to mine, with two fingers to put his lips on mine...

'' On the table the kids we called her mother, suddenly interrupting us.

On one hand I was frustrated at being thus interrupted because I liked the kiss I still can not explain... or I do not want to admit... - but another day ' were relieved because our reports were still too fragile to whack as well. The meal was again in a convivial. The family of Eric was really adorable.


	14. Chap 14 Sookie POV Eric POV Sookie POV

POV Sookie

Eric's family was really adorable ! His mother continued to treat me like his own daughter and complimented me many times for dinner I had prepared during his brief absence. She made me promise to give it a good afternoon to do the cooking for girls. Eric laughed throat deployed when he heard it but her father calmed him by reminding him of the various outdoor work that had to be finished before the end of his vacation. Eric continued his teasing about sharing our room until we sleep, and he still continued his taunts if the time to sleep had not gone for so long.

God thank you, 's bed Eric was great - not surprising, you say, when you think about the size of the beast. He had the courtesy to let me way to the bathroom first. I took my time to shower, brush my hair and brush my teeth before joining the chamber of Eric in my pajamas - consist of a low shorts black jogging and a bra the same color. Eric was back to me and shirtless when I arrived. He stretched his tired muscles, causing them to ride in the orange light of the lamp. I noticed that he had made the bed and had stored temporarily our suitcases under the bed to facilitate the passage into the small room. Touched by his attention, I walked no cat and hugged from behind by surprise. First surprise, he held out, but he quickly realized that it was only me and gave himself up by getting my hands in hers.

'' It's nice to have thought about making the room, "I murmured.

'' I thought you 'd be tired, explained himself he.

'' I like your thinking ! laugh I before ask myself on the bed.

Eric gave me a warm smile, which I got used anyway, and left me with a kiss on the forehead for her turn in the bathroom. The bed with Eric was very cozy and he exalted his smell manly so much that I end up me surprising with sleep.

• • Oo Oo • • Oo Oo • •

Pov Eric

The day was wonderfully smoothly, of course even... Have Sookie in the house where I grew up and see her get along so well with my family seemed to be the only possible way to make things happen. I loved Sookie, Sookie appreciated my parents and my sister and my family had fallen in love with Sookie. all was well What.

My favorite moment will undoubtedly now DVD where Sookie had let me take her in his arms, despite his reluctance, and was so relaxed she fell asleep with confidence. Since the incident with his uncle I watched ever the slightest sign of anxiety or other to be sure she was fully recovered. My beloved was a strong woman, there was no doubt about it, but I could not believe such a rapid remission. The legacy that the pedophile had left in his childhood go back sooner or later in his subconscious to torture. Whatever happens, I 'll always be there to help him overcome his difficulties, however great they may be...

Knowing she was sleeping in my room was very exciting. It was the shot of the couple recently engaged returning in parents to the big announcement and had to sleep in a room with one partner. Exciting... I hoped that the next time we would land here would be good...

It was evident that sex was out for tonight but it was not my primary concern at this time. My main goal was to win his confidence and give him as much comfort and security available. When I came into the room, my beloved sleeping peacefully on my bed. His eyes flew behind her eyes and her breathing was so erratic that j'eu afraid she swims in a nightmare. I lay quickly on his right and embraced her from behind, locking his body against my chest. This gesture was meant to be an endorsement, help to it will ensure this bad dream but it was exactly the opposite effect.

of the love of my life stiffened and then with small moans of pain issued from his lips before his body was took to twitching and she be debated weakly. My grip on it tightens, thinking it was the right thing for her to calm down and understand that it was safe but, again, j'eu wrong. She struggled more and more, knocking frantically scrambling to get rid of my decision.

'' Let me go... Let me go ! cried "she more and harder.

His panic progressive left me ignorant of the proper procedures and without realizing it, I let go just enough so that it manages to escape. His momentum him caused to land on the ground while sitting on my bed. My parents came running, alerted by the cries of my beloved. My father turned on the light without warning, causing us to blink for a while. In light of the lamp, I could distinguish clearly the position of my beloved. It was rolled into a ball, pressed against the wall and trembled violently.

'' Oh my God Sookie, "cried my mother shocked. But what happened here ? Eric?

To believe her head, she really believed that I had tried to abuse Sookie while he slept. thank you Mom for your confidence doors in me...

My mother hurried over Sookie and knelt before her, too scared to push it too far in embracing. Sookie raised his head and made an effort to tame his breath.

'' No, not Eric... assured "she in a quavering voice. Just... just a bad dream...

I was out of bed as soon as she uttered her last word. Imitating the posture of my mother, I took her hands in mine and met her gaze to pass along all the softness that I felt at that moment. to see the tears who lived the eyes of her I loved made me suffer, but I tried to ignore, for her.

'' Sookie, if you want I can go sleep on the couch, assure him I gently.

My beloved shook his head like a child stubborn.

'' No, if - you - please Eric, asked me, "she said. I really do not want to sleep alone.

'' Do not worry, comforted her I, stroking my cheek with our hands still tied.

She nodded almost shyly and threw herself into my arms. I them collected without hesitation and rocked him for several minutes. My mother exchanged glances with my father then left the room in silence. I had just the time to reinstall it on the bed before the light is again extinguished. Although it was dark in the room I guessed that Sookie, snuggled against my chest, his eyes wide open. My hand traveled up and down her back several times to appease him.

'' You know the story of _Alibaba and 40 Thieves_ ? I inquired softly.

I heard her giggle and her muscles relaxed under my hands. Taking his laugh to encouragement, I began to tell him the story that I adored as a child, losing myself in the details for extending the whole. I arrived just half of my story when I had certainty she had fallen asleep. This time, his dreams were peaceful, and I congratulated myself internally. I really was very afraid that it is declining exponentially tonight. It was normal to go through a period of fear after a trauma such -it was rather the lack of reaction was worrying far -but I was afraid she sank into a paranoia too great that would put strained his mind. It remained only hope she agrees to confide in me in the future and it lets me help him. I already knew how I go about...

• • Oo Oo • • Oo Oo • •

POV Sookie

been short - short - but this was not the worst... The sun was not even up yet Eric was already trying to wake me up. I did try to take shelter under the duvet but the guy I had been removed and gave me some clothes for me to dress in a hurry. It helped me get into the car, reassuring me about the fact that he had ever thought coffee that was in a heat, waiting to be destined to be enjoyed with pastries associated. Eric let me emerge gently, do myself drown not in the words from the leap bed, a quality that I liked a lot in a person.

The ride was not very long but I saw that we were far from the city. Eric helped me out of the car, before realizing that I was not yet fully awake, and proceeded to take our breakfast. Always with chivalry, he offered me his hand and walked in the expanse of grass grabs. We stopped atop a small hill and extended coverage, from which emerged it ? no idea on the grass so we shop there. Being more alert than me, he pulled me to him with a gesture that I did not even come, so I landed safely on its knees. I seen his moment of doubt, from obviously the fiasco of yesterday evening, but his hesitation disappeared when I took her hands tighten around my body, hugging me even more against his chest. Eric wrapped me in its gentle warmth and I felt his chin supported on the top of my head and silence sociable fell into place while we watched absently, my side of less - the horizon.

I soon discover why this awakening if early morning. The sun rose slowly in the sky, the igniting warm colors. I had never seen anything so beautiful and this effect was amplified by taking Eric who hugged me even more against him. I had tears in my eyes. Eric had wanted to share his piece of paradise with me, it was so... there was not even a word !

I never thought that Eric was so deep before. The first time I saw him, I thought it was just an jerk arrogant and superficial but then I discovered a whole new person, a brother loving, a dutiful son and a man grown and he had to the admit -very attractive...

We enjoy this wonderful show until they can not do it without being blinded. At this point, Eric served breakfast, lunch, smiling almost shyly.

'' Please... "I murmured.

This was the only thing I could say but I express my gratitude. Eric smiled at me with more confidence this time and took my hand to lay a kiss. Buoyed by a burst of boldness, from where did he come ? - I put my lips on his cheek to leave a kiss loving. Eric appeared as shocked as me but he never complained absolutely not my behavior. Instead, a happy smile adorned her lips - something pretty rare when you thought the recent events, and he stroked tenderly my cheek. Our eyes met, never to let go and it was the same until the magic is broken by the ringing of his cell phone. I laugh when I heard I kissed a girl Katy Perri. He cursed quietly the intruder and took down quickly.

'' What Pam ? growled "he in a bad mood.

I could not stop a chuckle that was born in my chest. Eric gave me a knowing smile before frowning, frustrated by what our boss. He raised his eyes to heaven with a sigh, then gave me the phone.

'' Pam ?

'' Ah, finally, "cried the latter. You can tell me where is your phone girl ?

What a broad question... When did I took my laptop in hand for the last time...? The 4X4... then... Yeah, that would be it. I had turned off in my car and there had never retouched been.

'' In my car, I replied, grinning apprehension.

J'eu reflex to remove 's laptop Eric to my ear before the screams hysterical begin. Eric grinned at me. He recovered his phone.

'' Always a pleasure talking to you Pam. The next, finished he before hanging up.

We exchanged a knowing look before exploding literally with laughter. The device began to ring but Eric put it out before you hand me a cup of coffee. I took her with gratitude and we débutâmes a pleasant conversation. Eric told me stories about Pam and the staff who were to die laughing. Came the topic most heated, I came...

's face Eric expressed a sincere regret and something more... of suffering? He took my hands in hers and peered into the mine before beginning his story.

'' You know Sookie, I never forgive myself my past behavior towards you. You had nothing to do with the cause of my pain and you do deserve certainly not this treatment odious. You're the best person I ever met in my life and I know you would leave a huge void behind you if you came from far away. I made you a promise and I intend to honor it. Want to know the reasons for my attitude, OK, but I warn you : it will not be pretty.

I nodded, not having confidence in my voice. Eric paused, leaving me the time to withdraw, then continued.

'' 2 years ago I fell madly in love with a daughter, Felicia. We were happily married, I had to accept a position with a designer renowned and one evening while returning from work, I found her in bed with another...

His rage was visibly moved but his sentence remained. It saddened me to see him. I wanted to hug her to comfort him but I knew what he had to say was important to him. I had to sit through it.

'' I was really angry and I left living some time in a friend of mine, Bobby. I heard from him shortly after. She came to tell me she was 3 months pregnant and she knew the child was me. At first I fled my responsibilities, afraid of my possible future fatherhood, but when she arrived at 8 months I knew I could not deny this child have a father, even if the mother question was the worst bitches. We have maintained relationships cold until she gave birth, and that's completely derailed...

He took a deep breath and pressed my hands a little more strongly.

'' When the child was placed in an incubator, I realized that were 4 of us there for the same reason, ignoring the existence of others. But the icing on the cake was the baby. It was clear that his father was black. I had placed so many hopes on this child, without even realizing it, it destroyed me. I fell into a deep depression, cutting off all contact with my relatives, to plunge into drugs.

Eric looked at my face, watching for any sign of disgust or else. However, there was nothing like that on my face, just a great compassion. The only woman he really loved broke his heart and had given false hopes of fatherhood, normal everything changes when your world collapses.

'' This is where Lafayette came into my life. Laf ' was an occasional user of drugs and one day when I was stoned, I hit and I started to deal with all the names. This pedal me threw one of those punches ! he laughs cheerful by that memory. When he understood my distress, he forced me to come with him, which was not very hard in my state and my cloistered in a room of her apartment to myself wean. It was tough but quick insult and songs _Village People_I managed to get out. He helped me get back on my feet and I was introduced to Pam who offered me my current position.

A short silence settled. I guessed that Eric was waiting for me that I found the reason for his behavior towards me, but when in doubt, I confirm that I have grasped.

'' It is because I took the place of Lafayette you me hated so much?

A smile without joy stretched his lips Eric who looked down at our intertwined hands.

'' The first time I saw you I was afraid, afraid of having his heart broken again, murmured "he almost too low for me to hear.

Tears came to my eyes but I tried to fight them. I put my hand flat on the cheek of Eric, as he had done earlier, and stroked gently his cheek. Eric leaned her cheek even more against my hand and closed his eyes. exchange of words but actions speak well enough for us. Without separating from me, he opened his eyes and added his hand on mine, the cajoling of his thumb.

'' A week before you arrive, Felicia has lost it and she threw the boy out the window of his apartment, 6th floor... From what I heard, she is in a mental hospital now... When you walked in staff, I waited always Lafayette, I always hope that... that Pam reinstate him. I think I need a good boost, Laf ' was a pro for this: a good scolding and everything off again like clockwork.

We exchanged a knowing smile and then Eric took a deep breath, looking at the sky.

'' The time is spinning, found he disappointing. Better to go and we move on our items before Pam would come to hunt us down to quench his thirst for revenge.

I giggled gently and helped her to tidy up. He naturally took my hand to make the path to his car, but tormented by my need to thank him for having opened her heart without any fear, I held him back. Eric turned to me with an expression interrogator. I smiled shyly and shook a little stronger her hand while I tried my words.

'' Thanks Eric, for all that, I said, looking at the horizon became gray progressively. And that thou told me so freely. Thank you to be... just yourself, mice I embarrassed by my lack of adjectives most similar.

Before I could even understand what was happening, Eric pulled his hand from mine to me pressed against his chest. I stared, a fire ice lighting his eyes.

'' No Sookie. Thank you to you for giving me a chance, give me your time, being so sweet to show you so adorable with my family... Thank you for being there for me...

We fall in a strong silence, high in emotion. I even thought that Eric was going to kiss but his attempt was aborted by the unexpected arrival of rain. It was not a little drizzle but a deluge us came down on. Eric put his arm around my waist to keep me from falling while we ran to the car. I had to really me abuse for not violate Eric once in the car. That should be illegal to be so sexy ! His hair damp were tousled by our wild ride and his T - shirt clung to perfectly his chest and tempered. Eric inquired about my condition, as if I were fragile a trifle could overcome me, and took no notice of me when I told him I was perfectly fine. We brought quickly home, ensuring that '' I do not take cold.'' A new facade of Eric that I did not know: overprotective.

At the fair, a note awaited us. It was written with an elegant and feminine writing that I associated directly to Sophie.

_We were invited in the Castro for the weekend. we leave you So home for the day and you expect tomorrow for lunch._

_Allow your business to spend the night there._

_Be wise_

_With all my love_

_Mom_

I was always amazed at his ability to see me like a member perm of his family. Eric seemed more annoyed than reason. He sighed with irritation and muttered unintelligible words.

'' If my presence bothers you can tell me, I'd return tomorrow, stuttered I embarrassed at the idea of taking too much space.

's head Eric spun so fast in my direction I was surprised he has not made the whiplash. He grabbed my forearm in a panic, wanting to keep me

'' No, I beg you ! Do not go now ! recited there at full speed. This is absolutely not what you to believe ! You routes Newlin ? Well me, my obsession is the Castro. This family is rotten to the core.

'' the more reason to leave! laugh I. Can be like with Newlin !

Eric remained a few seconds puzzled of my sudden change of mood but joined me in my mirth, relaxing his decision to let go completely.

'' I do not think my mother would forgive me to take you away from her so soon, declined he with regret.

'' What a pity. We'll have to take our troubles patiently in this case.

Eric gave me a smile contrite before looking at time on a clock the show. I did the same and noticed with astonishment that it was already noon. Wow ! The time had passed so quickly with Eric ! What had seemed like seconds would be hours finally... I asked if Eric had also lost track of time or if I was the only one affected by this phenomenon... What bothers me the most was the reason This loss of bearings... Was I... was I really falling in love with Eric Nordman, the jerk arrogant who me insulted on my first day ? No. I was falling in love with Eric Nordman, man strong and sensitive who was capable of experiencing feelings and that always made me feel safe. This revelation made me shudder. What would happen if Eric finally decided that I was not worth the trouble he lost time to know me ? If he got tired of me ? I could not get involved with him having his doubts, I could not get involved with it all! It was my friend ! Whatever the attraction I had for him, I must pass over in order to work alongside him. The worst was that Eric was doing nothing to help me, making me love it a little more revealing himself and confident to me. Sweet jesus ! How was I going to do to resist this man ?

My puzzle me out of my gloomy thoughts making me a kiss on the hand, now he began again - before heading toward the kitchen. We had the pleasant surprise of discovering a roast that Sophie had left for us and it only remained to be warm. We ate in exchanging ideas on the next edition of The Only then sat down under by writing our articles. It was amazing how we were going fast and as the quality of our work was good. I thought honestly that I had never ridden such a good article. We were talented all, no doubt about it. Eric also was very proud of him, see his smile arrogant he was even lot. His record on the sport had also been improving and he had to admit he was much better. The reading was clearer and the layout more interesting. Eric had pretended to sulk when I had submitted my notice, but within the next minute, he was already adding his ideas to completely change the appearance of the double page. Pam would be happy... well, we hoped...

Again, time passed very quickly and it was soon time to go to bed. Eric left me once again take the first turn to the bathroom but when he rejoined me if you went there to turn, I took authority in his arms, reiterating the position where we had slept the night before.

'' As you told me a story yesterday was for me to thee tell one tonight, decided I.

Eric chuckled but let me proceed. He was entitled to a version very detailed of the story _The Princess Swan_ but I think I fell asleep before he has been told the end.


	15. Chapter 15 Eric POV

Eric Pov

I loved Sookie, so I already knew for a while, but the tender moment and complicit as we shared the day reinforced my desire to possess her body and soul. We were so close ... so on the same wavelength as it was almost incredible! Felicia was really nothing but a crush of high school, compared to the passion I felt for my sweet Sookie. She was the woman with whom I wanted to have children and grow old. I did not even have such thoughts with Felicia. With Sookie, everything was always so natural and sweet cheered ... I did not even need to plan anything to make her fall in my arms, I wanted to stay true to spontaneous and gradually getting closer but we were sinking the concrete for a solid relationship.

This morning, while she was still asleep, should I assume she was a little groundhog? An adorable little groundhog anyway ...-, I freed myself to regret his hot body and descended to the kitchen after taking the time to memorize every detail of the ethereal vision of my beloved sleeping peacefully in my bed. I put the coffee on the way and gives me cups and trays to collect the items I needed. There remained little chocolate cakes that my mother had done the day before. I loaded it and poured some coffee into the cups before going to my room to find my beauty sleep.

I sat on the floor, my face just at the height of his. The temptation to put my lips on hers was great but I was too afraid to decline in our relationship if I pushed too much, especially after the nightmare she had done recently ...

Whether there was something I knew was that Sookie was like a junky in need when she did not have his morning coffee. Feeling playful, I left the coffee cup so that the smell tickles the nostrils. My plan worked because my beloved took a deep breath before settling on his back, his head in my direction, then her beautiful blue eyes opened slowly. I bent down to caress her cheek and smiled at him with love-a love that she does not even read, but ... My beloved gave me a shy smile and his eyes rested on the coffee cup that held my free hand and lit. I laugh at his reaction and he provided his ambrosia. She greeted him with gratitude and drank it slowly to savor the aroma of coffee. When sufficiently awake by caffeine, she placed a kiss on my cheek to thank me. It was at that moment that I left my hypnotic trance. Did I mention how much I loved was beautiful in the morning, her hair disheveled and her face devoid of makeup, like almost all the time, but this was even more significant-?

'' What have I done to deserve two breakfasts served in bed? "I teased her.

'' Nothing yet but now you owe me, I diabolical mice.

My sweet lover raised an eyebrow and waited for further information.

'' I thought we could go run for an hour or two, we stretch it a bit, I suggested sheepishly.

Sookie was my very enthusiastic and we hurried to go to lunch run. I soon regretted my suggestion ... Sookie was so sexy in her black shorts who married her figure to perfection ... If she had not run so fast, forcing me to concentrate on what I did to achieve his stay in height, I think my assessment was too obvious. The first hour passed quickly, followed by the second then a third, again without stopping. I had to admit that Sookie running fast and we had fun a lot, improvising a few sprints to test the other, but we had to go if we wanted to be on time in the Castro. I cursed in a low voice that family and all its descendants to come-for the way back which caused much laughter Sookie.

'' What good could they do to justify so much rancor? Amused my loved once back in my room.

A fleeting thought gave me the solution to my problems. I grabbed the arm of Sookie and immobilize it in front of me catching his eye.

'' I beg Sookie, trust in me and said you're my girlfriend when we're there!

I knew that my voice sounded desperate beyond reason but the situation was very extreme. Sookie seemed to understand my distress and nodded without asking more questions. I relaxed exhaling a long breath away but it does not mean. When I rested my eyes on her, I noticed that she was watching me from her big blue eyes. I tried to give him a reassuring smile but he had to provide the opposite effect since it came to embrace me as if to reassure me. I accepted his embrace as the most wonderful gifts and breathed a long odor. It was so good to be in his arms ...

For gallantry, I gave way to the bathroom first and took the opportunity to make my bag. As Sookie was beautiful, she took time I do not blame him, so I wandered around the house. I saw my favorite book in the library lounge and walked to grasp. Was _Cellular_ by Stephen King. I laugh always thinking of Bill when I was reading. A paper. I recognized is the signature of my mother.

_I know you do not trust Victor (and indeed me either) so I've left the engagement ring of your grandma prominently on my bedside table_

_I expect from you to behave as well (do not forget that Sookie will be there and it is important that it has a good image of you)_

_Kiss my baby_

_Mom_

I laughed silently and closed the book for storage. The ring was exactly where my mother had said. It was a ring whose simplicity was the beauty and I do not doubt that it would be perfect for Sookie. I wondered for a moment if this ring does not frighten him, but I laugh inside thinking of the courage she could exercise in extreme situations. Handing me the way to my room, I had the wonderful surprise to find a Sookie even more beautiful than usual. She wore a black dress with bare back that did not go down beyond his knee and neck which was very cute without being provocative. Her feet rested on elegant silver heels and her blonde hair was curled gracefully. Side up, nothing extravagant but it brought out the beauty of his features. It was simply breathtaking. My amazement had to translate my compliments since laughed softly and placed a kiss on my cheek.

'' Sorry for being so long, she apologized always polite adorable.

'' The result was well worth waiting a bit, I breathed not yet fully recovered.

My beloved smiled politely and walked away from me. At the last moment out of my trance, I caught up by the wrist.

'' I want to give you something before we left, I explain myself in front of his confused look.

Sookie let me bring it near me and waited patiently for me to continue.

'' To give more credibility to our story, I wonder if you wear this ring, I rationalized I almost shy. She is in the family for generations and my mother did more good then I thought that would be more logical than you carry.

Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. She put her delicate hand over her mouth and subdued emotion.

'' Eric, really ... I do not think this is a good idea ... "she hesitated. This is the ring your grandmother ... it would be an insult to wear only to spite someone you can not stand.

I catch her left hand and placed the ring in his ring entrance by dipping my eyes in hers.

'' Sookie, you're the person most worthy of this family I have ever met and you really honor me if you agree to wear it, I confided to him by gently sliding the ring on her finger.

My beloved did not reject my gift and j'eu eager to take her in my arms, which I did, the hugging tightly before placing a kiss on her hair, blowing him a''Thank you''full of gratitude to his ear.

'' Eric, you're covered in sweat and we'll be late! Sookie tells me 5 minutes later.

Identifying a clock, I noticed that indeed, we would eventually make us late. I parted her speed, and promptly left in a hurry. It was once almost undressed I realized I had forgotten to bring clothes to change. I came back into the room, shorts, causing the hilarity of my sweet.

'' Will you shower, I bring you your clothes, "she giggled.

I grimaced with discomfort and complied. I had to take a cold shower because the idea that Sookie sharing my bathroom while I was naked as much pleasure to a certain part of my anatomy. When I left, I found my pearl gray trousers with a T-shirt V-neck on the rim of the basin. My white sneakers accompanied them. Once everything is on me, I could appreciate his choice, both elegant and sexy. I barely passed a comb through my hair before ruffling and leave the bathroom.

My beautiful lover waited patiently in the lounge, reading the book of my mother's favorite poems with a gracious smile on her sweet lips.

'' I am sorry to interrupt your reading but we will have to be put on the road, telling him myself.

Sookie smiled, closed the book and leafed through it rose smoothly to rest where she had found. I offered him my hand, which she accepted with a smile before we were walking without too much haste. Again, I thought our travel bag that I had forgotten on the floor but Sookie had once thought of my seat and the bag was already in the trunk. I shook my head, amused by our complementarity, and opens the door politely. The journey passed in a child-good atmosphere as always. It was only at the house of Felipe de Castro and his clique that I stiffened.

Being once again turn the vehicle to extract smooth one I loved, I lingered when I was in my arms.

'' If you ever feel any pressure or threat, let me know right away, I'll go out there, I solemnly promised while I held her.

'' You worry for nothing, assured me Sookie, stroking my face tenderly.

'' You're so innocent, mouse I disappointed. They threaten us already since the living room window.

'' So far behave as expected of us, she eluded sheepish.

And it left me time to reflect on his comment, she gently placed her lips on mine sweet. My hands immediately grabbed her hips to press it against my chest and my tongue crept into his mouth to play with his. It was so good. Even with Felicia, I never felt as much pleasure in a simple kiss. I did not notice that I had pressed against the 4X4 when coughing that pushed us to separate us-I was really the head in the air for some time. I still do not let my love away from me, the plating against my torso to face the intruders. It was obviously Sandy and Victor, the children of Felipe.

'' Victor, Sandy, I greeted them coolly. I do not think you know my girlfriend, Sookie.

Victor's eyes sparkled with lust. My take on Sookie becomes firmer when I passed her hungry eyes. I made the mental note not to leave an inch during our short stay at the home of Castro. My parents joined us, with sincere affection hugging my beloved. My mother hired quickly the conversation on trivialities female chirping while I exchanged a meaningful glance with my father. Jessica jumped into the arms of Sookie when she was close enough to be received and laughed gay and carefree. I appreciated the ease with my beloved children, especially with my sister, she coaxed, as if she were his own sister.

Initially, the presentations went well but I noticed addicted greedy eyes on my beloved Felipe and seized the opportunity to slip into his back and hug, marking my territory. My beloved was an actress of a natural bluff. I liked the simplicity of our interactions and palpable affection between us. Often, when we were talking and I hugged him from behind, she swiveled her face to cross my eyes and send me a sweet smile while stroking my cheek. My mother was touched like never before, as if looking directly at one of his films rose water, but in this case it does not bother me.

Mealtime was more painful for me. Felipe did not stop monologue about her recent widowhood, her love of children and his vast fortune. Not hard to guess he was trying to bait my loving and beautiful Sookie. The latter lent but a polite attention to his words without taking notes. When she began to tire of this incessant verbal diarrhea, it rested on my chest and caught my eye. It was to me the hug tenderly. The hours marched through this same inaction tiring and we had not even the opportunity to leave the table before dinner time. Both say that Jessica was going crazy. If there had been no Sookie to his right to play quietly with her, she would quickly become unmanageable.

It would be 11pm when we arrived at last at the dessert. Jessica was increasingly difficult to keep my eyes open now and sat on the lap of Sookie that rocked her quietly.

'' I help you to get her in her bed, "I suggest softly.

'' His room is the second door on the right, my mother told him in peace.

My beloved nodded and stood quietly with my little sister in her arms. My love for this woman had no limits, especially when I saw such a sight. I knew that my beautiful lover was not playing a game, it felt it had the fiber for children. Many projects were born in my mind but I could not help but be a little worried.

When I arrived at the door ajar for my sister's room, I saw my loved sitting on the edge of his bed, carefully lining my little sister. She kissed his forehead and he jumped out of sweet dreams before but when I do the same, Jessica keep my hand.

'' Please, "she whimpered. Sing me something for me to sleep.

Sookie let appear an amused smile and sat down beside her, his presence comforting my little sister.

'' What would you like me to sing? I asked.

'' The Lion King, "cried my sister now much more awake.

We laugh at her enthusiasm and focused to find a suitable song to lull my sweet sister in dreamland.

" _There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away  
An enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you » _

_« And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best »_

_« There's a time for everyone if they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours »_

I had to repeat it all again before the sandman will prevail and that we escaped without noise. After having closed the door gently behind us, I plunged my gaze in that of my loved to send him all my love and my devotion. She nibbled his lower lip a few seconds before putting his hands from side to side of my face and kissed me long. I could not be happier and returned his kiss with equal tenderness that my passion was willing to allow me wild. Of coughing unwelcome made us separate us. Victor was behind us, having come to see ''if everything went well'' and inviting us to return to the table. When he was far enough, I concentrated on my sweet.

'' How did you know he was there when I did not even get heard? The question I answered.

'' I did not know, "she laughs softly.

I was left speechless by this confession. My inner self was exultant, radiant with happiness, but Sookie already dragged me to go back to the table, much less something to be happy ...


	16. Chapter 16 POV Sookie

Sookie POV

Eric was very protective, bordering on paranoia even, but I must admit it was quite pleasant. I really disliked the family which we had guests and I found the scandalous insinuations Felipe properly but I tried to keep me well. When the little hand of the clock past midnight, I knew I could not stand this nonsense any longer. I was already tucked against the torso of Eric, who embraced me and coaxed me absently watching, his face void of expression, Felipe continued his sales pitch, but adding a layer from my thumb under his shirt and do respond to the surprising. He understood my maneuver, I think, finally ... and kissed me before he got up languidly pulling me after him.

'' I think it's time for us to go to sleep, he excused himself. We will see tomorrow.

'' Oh, we had better do the same! Profited by his father, rising in his turn. Good night my children.

He came to kiss his father on my forehead and exerted little pressure on my arm before retrieving his wife, which she embraced us with a palpable love.

'' Goodnight my darlings, "she smiles. Soar go to bed soon.

Eric did not do wrong and led me quickly to our room. There, I left my heels and went over the bag to find my pajamas. Eric let me first place in the bathroom, as usual. When I returned to the room I found him shirtless on the doorstep, in almost aggressive posture against Sandy. Feeling possessive, I put on tiptoes and hugged his neck from behind, placing a kiss full of promise on her neck. Eric lost the thread of his words and purred his satisfaction.

'' Mmmm, baby ... "he whispered, kissing my hand evaluator in my arm to draw me back against his chest. What do I owe this gift? Asked me as he kiss me neck.

He had dared to admit that I played, but given the circumstances, one could say it was adequate. My pajamas were composed of a short nightdress satin midnight blue, marrying my shapes like a second skin, and it was lined with fine black lace that suggested the sexy underwear granted he was hiding. I could feel the _voltage_ Eric against my lower abdomen and I had to admit that I had never experienced anything so exciting.

'' Just to say thank you for last night I was playing.

My ''fiancé'' was in the process of marking the skin of the discovery in my chest for the sucking ostentatious leave red marks. I groaned and forgot even obligingly Sandy remained at the door of our room. It reacts quickly and lifted me in his arms to carry me to bed.

'' There are many ways to thank me for my love, "he whispered in my ear when he deposited me gently on the bed.

I did not even know if we played or if we had totally lost control. To see the eyes of Eric, or it was a very good actor, or the passion that lived in was real. He had to slam the door with unprecedented violence that our bubble burst with lust. Sandy had really bad. Well what? I too had the right to mark my territory!

Eric dropped down beside me, whimpering, settling on her stomach to hide his erection prominent. I felt bad for him, sensing his embarrassment, and looked for a way to break this silence even more disturbing. I lay on my stomach turn, resting my head on my folded arms and looked at him.

'' You kiss good, I complimented.

Eric laughed the suddenness and the strangeness of this remark. It was my turn to be embarrassed. I knew I was blushing, but I just could not stop myself.

'' You're so beautiful when you blush, "he sighed wistfully, stroking my cheek. You're so smart and funny. I can not get you find a single flaw!

'' It is that you do not know me enough then!

We laughed a few moments before plunging once again into the eyes of others.

'' I want to stay here forever, "he told me playing with my hair strands.

'' I thought you did not like the De Castro, I do not tease _wanting_ not understand the meaning of his words.

'' Not here, here, he explained himself awkwardly. I'm just saying we could stay in Las Vegas and work remotely for the newspaper.

'' Without me I warned him directly. I would miss my brother too!

'' But you have your parents nearby.

'' It's different. It was with Jason that I was skipping school, it was he who taught me to fight is with him that I did stupid things ...

'' Oh! But what did I learn? "He laughs. Sookie Stackhouse is a small offender.

'' This is not because I left my major promotion that I'm a saint I burst out.

Our laughter quickly degenerated into pillow fight and it took a good half hour before we stopped to breathe. Our eyes clung again and I knew he wanted but insist that he did not rob me.

'' Why do you dread as we return to Miami? I questioned him, stroking his jaw line gently.

'' I'm afraid of losing it, he replied by capturing my wrist to deposit a kiss on my hand.

I was shocked that his confession. Why do I change a wicked witch once in Miami? The question left my lips without my really noticing.

'' ... Miami is a sea of fake, is he justified in searching for words. When I'm with you here, and we are complicit if I say I really do not want us to stop everything now.

'' Why would they do that?

'' Len, the staff ... I do not know me! Maybe you'll eventually tire of me and you find someone better.

I approached him for nothing more than a few inches from him.

'' ... Eric, I sighed sadly. You tend to put you down too. You're a good person and I really appreciate ...

'' How do you consider me Sookie? He interrupted me anxious.

'' I do not know, "I admitted troubled. I could see you as a friend but our relationship is much more complex than that ...

'' I hope at least you know I am ready to offer you more than my friendship ...

'' I know Eric, "I said.

'' Although he concludes. It is time to sleep girl!

It was something I loved to Eric: the ability to move from a serious discussion about lean and pleasant.

'' But wait! I cried. You did not tell the story!

Eric laughed a deep laugh and happy before beginning the story of _Aladin_. I already knew the story I know my classics, thank you-but his captivating voice plunged me into the story with such vividness that I did not even noticed when I passed the border delimiting the dream to reality.

• • Oo Oo Oo Oo • • • •

I had hard to bring myself to open my eyes the next morning. We were asleep late and I was so confined in the warm embrace of Eric. I noted with amusement that he was snoring softly, but this was not an unpleasant noise, I found it comforting and reassuring. As a child, I hated going to sleep in a cold silence, and Jason talked to me until I fall asleep. Bigger, we had to stop this practice and my brother bought me an mp3 in which he had loaded my favorite music. Honestly, if Eric had not held her in his strong arms these days, I was unable to sleep without using sleeping pills, but the question does not arise and plus my fiancé'''' I always told a story before bed.

The movement that I am starting to get out of bed was tiny but so possessive Eric tightened his arm around my waist and I pressed against his chest, growling. We re-arranged without even spoon it wakes him and buried his nose in my neck. I could not longer hold my laughter any longer and started to giggle which woke Eric.

'' I did not know you needed a blanket at your age I was laughing hilariously as he frowned.

'' It is not just any blanket, grumbled as he settled down again to sleep.

'' You know that you snore? "I continued.

'' It's not true! Defended himself childishly Eric.

'' It's so cute! I laugh, pinching his cheeks like a child.

Eric growled before burying myself tickling. When we stopped it was just to go see Eric if Jessica was awake.

'' I'll be back soon, he promised me on the doorstep of our room.

I smiled and kissed her tenderly, knowing that others should not be far off.

'' I'm taking a shower, I warned.

'' I'm very fast, "he corrected himself a glimmer of excitement in his eyes.

I laughed and took my business to take my shower. I did as soon as possible in order to take care of Jessica while Eric is preparing for the day but I felt that something was wrong. There was someone in the bathroom. I thought it was Eric but I was always comfortable in his presence and I felt threatened ... I take a towel and quickly found myself nose to nose with Felipe de Castro ...

The latter had a wicked smile as he ran through my body look. He licked his lips like an animal and took a step forward. I'm well educated, there were limits to everything and the blow he received him back to earth.

'' How dare you? I chafed.

'' Little fool! "He hissed venomous. Others would have killed for your chance!

'' Out! Now! I screamed hysterically.

'' I always got what I wanted ...

It was cut in his sentence by the sharp sound of a door slamming against a wall. Eric was quickly in front of me, hiding her body imposing while protecting me. It was very very upset.

'' Let Eric, be reasonable! You're too young to know how to please a woman!

It was enough for Eric to lose control. He overlaid Felipe tiled wall, lifting it into the ground by grabbing his shirt collar and shook him violently.

'' How dare you pretend to my wife? "He shouted angrily. How dare you insult him? She is with me and she does not want you then why are you being harassed?

'' Women like to be poor, the ignoble person smiles.

Eric swung into the room, closing the door of the bathroom behind them so I can dress quietly. I had him at full speed, recognizing the voice of Eric continues to rise in volume. She was soon joined by the exclamations of horror and cries of Andre agitated Sophie. When I left the bathroom, Eric was on the brink of the perverse severely beaten. I placed my hands on his trembling fist of fury just in time to prevent a first stroke. Eric looked at me, surprised by my lack of desire for retribution.

'' It is not worth the trouble, I soothed a gentle voice. You do still want to end up in jail for that.

Eric shook his fist in my hands, a sign that he hesitated to obey me ferociously. A new look in my direction to resign finished dropping.

'' We'll do our business and leave your home immediately, he announced in a voice colder than the Antarctic.

'' We do the same. I do not want to have news of you Felipe. You're lucky that my stepdaughter is not as vindictive as my son because I would not have stopped, "said Andre- coldly.

Felipe swallowed hard and cast a glance in my direction, but immediately, Eric grunted and tightens its grip on me protective. We parted quickly and pack luggage in less than 5 min. Eric spoke quickly to his father before to help me get in the car to spin away from this place. I knew, the way he drove, that we do not return home but his scowl invited me to shut my questions.

... We stopped at a park for children deserted for years. The place was beautiful, protected by a cocoon of green and holed a nice lake. I was so surprised that I did not even noticed that Eric had gone round to open up the door. I ride in silence for several minutes before heading to a small wooden bridge where he made ricocheted with pebbles he had in hand.

'' I came here when I was little, he finally confess.

I smiled softly and rested my head on his shoulder reassuringly. Eric closed his eyes and died a long time to regain control of his nerves. Once that was done, he surprised me by moving to straddle his lap so fast that I have not even have time to see it coming. Eric laughed at my confusion before his face take on a sad and guilty.

'' I'm sorry Sookie, he apologized pathetically. I would never have let you alone.

'' This is not your fault Eric, I assured him by grabbing his face in my hands. You're not accountable.

'' This is not an excuse! I should be there to protect you!

'' I'm big enough to protect me Eric! And if you told me rather why you hate this family so much ... I mean before today, I stated.

Eric looked away for several minutes but I was really in no mood to mystery, I overreact when I got up to get away from him. It was of course not to mention the refusal of Eric to let me go. This drew me to him when I was standing and made us run to catch me under him.

'' If you do not trust me so I do not see where we can go Eric, I chafed before he has time to make a criticism.

He had the audacity to look surprised at my pulse and did not open his mouth before a full minute has elapsed. When I began to squirm to free myself, Eric nailed my wrists above my head and spoke with a hint of anger in his voice.

'' Why are you trying to escape when the tone goes up?

'' Eric ... I sighed. The week was long, I would really like to find the calm before yesterday. Please Eric ... please tell me ... we can turn the page on this story ...

Eric sank beside me and looked at the white cotton clouds for a few minutes. He eventually turned his face towards me and recovery in her arms. His hand traveled up and down my back several times. I let him have the time this time, knowing he had no other choice and he was not dumb to try to divert the conversation.

'' When my mother was the girlfriend of my father, he presented Felipe because he was a longtime friend. We never really knew the end of the story but the first time I stayed with them in presence of Felicia. I soon noticed the glances of Felipe, the same as they always address yourself. Our relations have rapidly strained his, without my understanding anything. Felicia often disappeared, along with Felipe. It would have had to put a flea in his ear but I was blind, perhaps a little consciously elsewhere.

Eric shook his head in disgust before continuing.

'' We separated after a big fight and a week later she came back to whining excuses drafts never admit anything. Me like a fool, I swallowed everything and I welcomed her with open arms, without seeking to look further.

I hug Eric more firmly to console him by reminding him of my presence. Eric made me jerk position myself once more upon him. My head rested on his chest and chased his heart rate combined with carefree songs of birds led me to the river leading to the tranquil world of Morpheus. I felt before I fell asleep, the muscles were relaxed by Eric, a sign that he was following me in this peaceful nap.


	17. Chapter 17 Eric POV

Eric Pov

My sweet Sookie was right: the stories we were tired and the naps just what we needed to recharge our batteries and we both find because he had to admit that this dispute we had removed. When I woke, the vision offered to me was just heavenly. My beautiful lover was lying on me, her hair spread over my torso while the sun made her look even more beautiful. She was still asleep, breathing quietly. When I thought of the chance given to me when I had done everything to keep it away from me in our meeting, and yet she was there, entwined with me while we used a time of peace.

The big advantage of this park was serene atmosphere. No screaming kids running in every direction, no mothers in quacking you eyeing emphatically. It was relaxing. I swam in an intermediate state between sleep and consciousness. My beloved is still a good half an hour asleep. I spent time admiring the natural beauty. With stirring this morning she had not found time to make up, and it was all the better. Under the gentle sun of midday, his skin shone fireworks virgin beauty. I never understood the need to Felicia spreads every day-even several times a day makeup. Fortunately, my beloved was not like that.

I felt that my beautiful beginning to wake up, but what precipitated his return to reality was the sinister growl of my stomach. His eyes blinked slowly before she starts to laugh. With any other girl, a moment of gene have followed, but Sookie was so natural.

'' I think it is time to go feed the large stomach that is yours, my beloved, stretching decided to get up.

I wish I could spend more time in this park, but I was really hungry. I rose quickly and took his hand while we walked towards his 4X4. Sookie freed his hand from my grip just a few meters before we reached her car and stole the keys cleverly in my pocket. With a childish pout, she ran to the driver's door. I obligingly made the race with her loser of a millisecond. My beloved laughed at my expression defeat. His laugh was the most wonderful sound in the world, and to extend it, I shook it until she begs pardon. We lost another 10 minutes with our nonsense. Once out of breath, I raised my hands in surrender and went round to settle the passenger side. I was not macho enough to think that when a man and a woman are together, it is appropriate that the man who takes the wheel, under the pretext that it drives better than the woman. And as I expected, Sookie actually drove very well.

When we reached home it was already 24:30, but my parents were expected to eat. No one tackles the subject Felipe, deeming it useless to worry about more. My beloved once again proved an impeccable politeness and a very valuable company. It was obvious that my parents were in love. For my part, I was impatient to find myself again alone with her. Our nap at the park had subsided considerably and I suspected that this was not the provision of extra sleep that I had calmed down but especially so close to the contact that I loved more than anything. I began to become impatient, constantly asking me when our relationship could blossom fully on a plan other than friendship. The memory of her first time I feel guilty and I _terribly _want to catch me. This was my mother who broke my reverie.

'' When will you return to Miami? Saddened she advance.

My heart stopped beating a cold sweat and line the skin of my back. I did not want to return, not before Sookie has grasped the importance it had in my life and she has agreed to become my girlfriend. Once in Miami, Len would do anything for me put a spoke in the wheels, not to mention Bill and Quinn.

'' Pam sent me an email to tell me that we should be home by 25, told him my love.

So in three days. It would not be enough to keep up my term projects, especially when we thought the 2 days required for return trips.

'' Usually we have one more month, I remarked to my sweet hope.

'' I do not know what is the usual schedule, but Pam told me she wanted to do a special edition summer holidays.

Here I sulked outright. Pam came to my ruin my vacation. In a sense I had no right to complain if I had been less stupid, Sookie and I would happily married for a long time. I could only blame myself. Seeing my moodiness, my lover and ruffle my hair.

'' As it's our last night here, might as well go all the restaurant, I suggested.

'' If it's you who pays, eluded my Sookie mockingly.

I laughed and hugged her mood by the way my arm around her shoulders. My parents agreed and ordered us to go enjoy the weather out.

'' It could take Jessica to the park we saw in passing, offered me Sookie.

'' If it suits you, Mom?

'' Of course my darlings. You will be returned for dinner?

'' I think, yes. But if ever there was a program change, I'll call you.

My sweet Sookie helped my mother to get rid and procured some supplies while I installed the car seat from Jessica in the 4X4-in from a nightmare. Sookie more I looked, the more I imagined in mother and family _very _large hope. She was doing so well with children. She left me behind the wheel, anticipating that it would spend the trip with Jessica speak. As I predicted, the afternoon took place exceptionally well. We returned at 7am because Jessica was hardly standing. The booking was made in an Italian restaurant very nice and my parents were not home. A note informs us that we will join in the restaurant.

My beloved brought Jessica in her bedroom and waited a short duration of time she fell asleep, saying she needed a nap before the evening that we were going. Don, as I had hoped since we were back, it left me a little time alone with the woman I loved. Of course, we could not get away from home and leave Jessica alone or do _things_ just not Catholic, but I appreciated all the same this time. Initially, we were not sure what to do but Sookie proposed to surf the net to see the news that we missed. It skidded quickly in watching video absolutely ridiculous and we were very surprised to come across a site where the _hero_ was our _dear friend _Quinn. Moreover, it was very little glorifying.

'' Should not watch this, Sookie stopped me before I could put the video playback. It is our colleague.

'' It is also a journalist of the magazine and has made a mistake he may be dismissed. It is the image of the magazine is at stake!

My Sookie sighed and crossed his arms on his chest, but let me proceed. As I expected, the video was not glorifying. Quinn was more intoxicated, incoherent and ended up kissing disrespectfully a common prostitute. I was nauseated and my beloved had stopped looking a long time, preferring his face buried in my chest rather than continue to watch this horror. I recovered the incriminating video link and sent it by mail to Pam, she can apply the sanctions were necessary.

No longer in the mood to watch anything on the internet, I closed the laptop and hug my beloved for a few minutes. I knew that the disgust provoked by the video was over when she put her arms around my neck and sank into my embrace.

'' It is 8am Eric, Sookie sighed, looking at his watch.

Was I naive to think it was as sad as I end this moment of peace? I hoped it was not the case but in the meantime we must prepare. My arms fell on both sides of my body to let it slip and I stayed in the room in silence while my pretty prepared. She quickly left the place, not noticing that I was literally drooling before her. I had enough at the same time! My succulent lover wore a blood red dress who, without being ostentatiously tacky, showed off the beautiful curves of her body. Her hair had been smoothed and was towed in a strict but elegant bun. Finally, her slender body was perched on some nice black high heels, go with her shawl. After several minutes of trance, Sookie found my paralysis due to impact-emotional and physical, in the lower region of my body, but she did not live happily, and called me.

'' Eric! Alright?

I shook my head to disperse the remains of fantasies and got up to get an overview of her perfect body.

'' You are resplendent Sookie, I breathed again subjugated.

'' And you're not ready, reminded me she nicely.

I sighed and parted from her with regret. Once in the shower, I allowed my body to relax in hot water. After all, I was a man, and I really needed to relieve my pressure if I wanted to keep me correctly tonight. Fortunately, Sookie did not notice the extra time I spent in hot water because she had gone to look after Jessica. I took a white shirt and black jeans before joining them.

Jessica was wonderful too. Sookie had helped put a black evening dress and was wearing her hair in the image of his own-an application of Jessica I guess. And his feet were in small black loafers absolutely adorable-for his age.

'' Well. I think I'm going to get a bunch of enemies tonight.

Jessica laughs at my comment and I jumped into his arms. Sookie smiled and stood beside me. I put my arm around her during the trip that separated us from the car. As before, Sookie let me drive. The journey was punctuated by the incessant chatter of Jessica but it does not seem exasperated Sookie I left to do. I wish I could help my beloved out of the car but she did not wait to help Jessica get out. My sister took a course of hands grabbed Sookie and mine so that we make our way to the reception of the small restaurant. Being small in size, Jessica did not appear in the field of view of the receptionist.

'' A table for two? "She cooed.

'' And me! Intervened crybaby voice of my little sister.

'' We booked for 5, I corrected them kindly.

'' Oh, she exclaimed delighted by the idea. This changes everything ...

I dreamed or she was the charm? How could she take a chance with Sookie next? It was quite the opposite: blond-by discoloration and black roots were beginning to see the way-, silicone excessive and dressed like a prostitute ... Yuck!

'' My _girlfriend_ and I, I insisted with a black eye for the receptionist have reserved a table with my parents, on behalf of Nordman.

The odious person in front of me looked for the book reservations, blushing from embarrassment, and we found our table as soon as I would have thought possible.

'' Well, Table 9. If you please, go with me.

She took us to our table, a table isolated and prepared a lovely way. Sookie Jessica helped to settle into his chair and then I pulled his gallantly. She thanked me with a dazzling smile that made my heart beat at high speed. The receptionist did not insist, seeing that I was clearly not interested in it. While we waited for my parents, I counted two women of my life stories on paper.

'' And there's also the day when the fury that served Len girlfriend came to the newspaper. The berserk had stalked and she had brought the newspaper with a baby she had covered with animal blood while spouting incomprehensible horrors, I laugh between two stories. You should have seen the head of Len, he did not know where to go!

'' You're being mean to him! my beloved accused even though she was amused.

'' You would laugh too if you had been there! I assured him.

'' And if you told us rather how it ended? Suggested I Sookie.

'' We had to bring the cops and ask Len to a restraining order. Obviously, this would have weighed a baby and he did not want to be with her. Understandable when one sees the number ...

'' By that I mean that my son has noticed yet, 'said the voice of my father in my back.

'' You have 10 minutes late, I informed him looking at my watch.

'' 10 minutes is enough to make the uneasy receptionist, chastised me there nicely.

'' No, actually it is there for us 20 minutes, I laugh.

'' It still does not explain your behavior to the receptionist, my mother intervened while my father drew his seat.

'' It has been way too seductive for my taste, do not even taking the trouble to hide her looks unhealthy to risk inconveniencing Sookie.

My mother giggled, amused by the cause of my irritation and my father smiled.

'' You did well my son grow up. There are still 2 years you would have boasted for a whole evening to have caught the eye of a pretty girl, "he laughed.

'' This is not a pretty girl, I muttered.

My mother raised their eyes theatrically and grabbed Sookie's hand over the table.

'' So tell me darling, what are your plans for next summer?

I handed this question. I do not want Sookie feels obligated to return next summer just because my mother asked, I wanted her to come on his own initiative with no other intention than to enjoy my presence.

'' I do not know yet. I guess I spend a little time with my parents, along with Jason, but after what ... You have planned for the coming holiday Eric? Questioned me, "she said.

'' I thought a ride on the side of Mexico with Len but it is not really on the agenda, I winced.

'' I thought you get along with Len! Surprised my mother.

'' It has played ...

'' To what? "Sighed my mother as if she knew in advance that the subject of discord would be ridiculous.

'' About Sookie.

My parents were both speechless. On reflection, perhaps I should have done better to say that I had no idea but I was willing to spend my next vacation with Sookie. A heavy silence settled at the table, making me even more regret having to address the issue.

'' That's ancient history, supported me suddenly Sookie. I am sure they will be reconciled when we return from vacation.

'' You can tell how it happened between you _before _? "asked my father curious.

I knew what was referring to ''_before_'' but I could not see how I could approach it. Sookie and I exchanged a knowing look. A really bad about it.

'' Let's say ... he verbally assaults me and I responded physically, my beloved hesitated.

'' Translation: I got a slap on the first day and punch a few days later.

'' You'd deserve it! Defended Sookie.

'' I know, and again, I'm sorry Sookie, I apologized, taking her hand to kiss.

Although my parents were shocked, they knew us well enough to know that it does not happen again. There was only looking at us right now to understand why. The chemistry between us was such that I could not see what could separate us.

'' And when you leave us? Saddened my mother.

'' Tomorrow, in the morning, I answered, already reflecting the hotel where we stand at the halfway point.

'' It's now or never to drink then, my father said, raising his glass.

We all did the same, even Jessica with her soda.

'' A Sookie and Eric, can they stop or each other, he laughs.

The laughter was contagious and we finally passed a pleasant evening. I did not know if this is the last year but in any case, I was hoping to repeat the process for years to come.


	18. Chapter 18 Sookie POV

Sookie POV

The flights from Las Vegas was not an easy task. Eric's mother begged us to stay, assuring us it would convince Pam to give us a deadline, but Eric was adamant though his mother swore revenge, laughing-I hope ...

I had entitled to my share of hugs and Eric had to help me because his mother would let me go. Once Sophie upset, Eric hardly allowed time to his father embrace me before I recover quickly, but Jessica went to the ace and was able to stay longer in my arms, despite the exasperation of Eric's still calling behind schedule. We left with half an hour late. Eric muttered under his breath while I laughed at his irritation. He ceased to grumble at a stop sign and looked me in the eye before finally lightened his mood.

I plug my mp3 while driving, singing and laughing at times Eric reactions to others. Traveling with him was certainly one of the nicest things of my knowledge, after the kiss, of course. Eric explained the reason for his outburst on the schedule: he had already planned stops in restaurants and hotel and did not arrive after closing time. I thought it was so cute! He wanted everything perfect for our return. Definitely a very good mood, I kissed his cheek freshly shaven. Eric allowed himself to be quietly and grabbed his hand while driving.

'' How did you break pee planned? I questioned him, laughing.

'' 4 breaks in the morning, 3 in the afternoon.

'' Well, I think I am largely satisfied with a morning and an afternoon, it should catch up a little delay we took, I laugh.

Eric smiled at my lighthearted then we spent the next 2 hours talking about everything and anything until I sink into a sleep too deep to extricate myself. Deteriorated when my dreams _Saving me_ by Nickelback on the radio. I never really knew why but this song awakened in me all the memories of when I was asleep Bartlett. Eric had felt as if my emotional distress, his grip on my hand and strengthens enough to wake me up.

'' You O.K.? He asked anxiously.

'' Just a nightmare, I quickly minimized.

'' Sookie, if you want in ...

'' All right Eric, I cut it. I assure you.

Eric grunted his displeasure but said no more. All we had left was 1:30 before we stop to eat but we had caught up that we took.

'' You pathways, was not so serious, the teasing when we arrived at 11:45 at the restaurant where he had reserved.

'' I had calculated a margin to be sure that we would be on time, boasted he said.

I knocked on the abdomen, fun, and Eric pretends to bend under the force of my blow. Seeing me laugh without restraint, he raised an eyebrow and I guessed at once what he had in mind so I looked forward to putting myself to run. Bad luck for me, my fine canvas shoes do not compete, and even remotely-with his sneakers and he caught me quickly to sway me over his shoulder. I struggled and shouted at him but my only result was a laugh and a pat on the buttocks mocking. It does not even dropped me to enter the restaurant. As a family, I guess with a coaxing smile to the waitress, he would not fear have problems. There were at least have the decency to ask me gently on the padded chair. Anyway it was too late, I already sulk.

'' Oh Sookie, "he smiled amused. You're not going to sulk for so little.

I turned my head childishly in the other direction but he knelt before me and made me his hangdog pout until I explode into laughter.

'' Dirty Cheater! I pitied me.

'' I played with the few assets that you leave me, is he justified in playing the victim.

I laughed forever, shaking his head negatively, and Eric returned to settle in front of me. We ordered a simple meal that we ate quickly to hit the road after a step to the toilet. We were of course observed in the small restaurant and the waitress when we wished to spend a _good_ afternoon before we left, I knew it was nothing innocent. Eric laughed jovially to comment but I was going through all shades of red exist. To get back at him during the second leg, I put the directory Amelia had added to my mp3: only songs girlies style _Barbie Girl _! I really thought that Eric would break before the first hour but he resisted all the same 2 hours! A record!

'' How are you doing to support it! "He growled at the end.

'' Oh, I do not listen, I laugh.

He gave me a black look and stopped the radio. After an hour of silence, I decided to add a layer.

'' Oh Eric! You are not going to make me head for such a little _baby _! I laugh.

'' I never had to introduce you to my mother, "he growled.

'' He should have thought before! Now you'll bite your fingers to worry the rest of your life ... I was planning diabolical.

Oddly, it was not expected since the reaction began to smile. I do not formalized and was playing on my phone to check my emails.

'' Something new, _my rabbit_, he smiled sadistically.

I raised my eyes toward him immediately.

'' So there either! "I cried. That's cheating! My mother did not call me that!

'' I know, "he admitted sheepishly. But since you have no nickname, I'll be happy to find thee whole bunch. _My rabbit, my fungus ..._

'' _Mushroom_ ? winced I interrupted.

'' _My little candy, my little fairy, my doe, my dear princess ..._

'' Stop! I screamed. It's good! We forget the _baby_ and other ideas that you could come!

'' I'm not sure you want to stop now ...

'' You would regret it, I threatened him.

'' Oh really? "He laughs.

'' If you want any chance of having a down one day, you'd better drop Eric, I warned him pursuing sorting my mail.

I heard Eric laugh so I assumed he was abandoning. Eric drove a little around 7am and then he parked my 4X4 on the parking lot of a hotel.

'' But it is only 7am! I was surprised.

'' Trust me Sookie! He amused himself while he recovered the bags in which we put our pajamas and our changes for tomorrow.

He shook my hand, I took kindly, and led me inside the hotel. Nothing but the reception gave an idea of what awaited us. From the dazzling marble and crystal chandeliers. I wondered how much money Eric had spent in this hotel.

'' I thought it was just a hall pass! I reproached him in a whisper.

'' It has every right to indulge from time to time, he smiles angelic.

He recovered quickly the key at reception and took me to the right room. I stood petrified at the size of the room, especially the bed. I hoped that Eric had no plans to do tonight because I really was not ready for that and I did not feel a chill in our budding relationship. Eric crossed the room, property owner and placed the bag on the huge bed. He opened it and searched it out quickly ... my swimsuit? But what was he doing with that!

'' Eric! I cannot find it funny at all! I, snatching hands with embarrassment.

'' You're right, "agreed Eric. Why bother with bathing suits when you can swim nude.

And what he began to remove her clothes.

'' No, I cried. Okay, I'm going to change!

Eric smiled, arrogant in victory.

Let '' Sookie! It's not as if you had never seen me naked ... I teased it.

I growled and was leaving lock myself in the bathroom to get changed. Coincidentally, the swimsuit issue was the sexiest of my collection. Eric was going to pay dearly ... When I left, my brain took a vacation a few seconds, put overloaded by the vision of Eric in a swimsuit. The brat was without doubt the most handsome man on the planet! For now, he did not see me, but the view of her buttocks Olympic Class I, for anything I could have exchanged. I pulled myself together just before he turns around and it was up to him to mark a pause to gaze through my body. The south face was certainly alluring but his abs of your dreams were not forgotten either!

'' The turquoise is really your color, "he mused as he finished his examination.

I pulled him childishly language and grabbed two towels before he guides me to the hotel's heated pool. He had to admit it was a good choice. The water was perfect temperature and little customer who bathed it allowed us to enjoy ourselves without restriction. No sooner had we entered the room as Eric already threw me over his shoulder and walked to the pond to swing in water. As I walk, I was not long back, to the amusement of the rabble.

'' The water is safe? Taunting me there, leaning toward me.

Determined to avenge me, grabbed him by the neck and swung her around in the water. Now it was my turn to laugh. Eric was not as bad loser but every time he took revenge on me. We went on for nearly two hours before Eric did sighs, remembering that we were up early the next morning and we had not even eaten. I nodded in agreement with him and followed him as he left the basin. See the muscles of her back to work was something much more exciting than I ever imagined. What was wrong with me? Looks like I have the hormones of a teenager!

When I left the pool, Eric wrapped me tightly in a thick towel. Hers gripped her waist, leaving my sight their sublimely sculpted abs. The air that gave his sexy wet hair did accentuate the pressure I felt in my thighs.

Eric's hand stretched out toward me from my reveries I unwholesome. It was a habit that had crept into our routine easily. I sighed inwardly at the thought that tomorrow we get back to Miami. I began to understand the apprehension of Eric about it. During the holidays, we were free to do what we wanted but when we were in Miami, we _belonged _to Pam. The additional workload could get away. Who knows how long we could go together in these conditions? Eric was really a good guy, he kept me prove it, and it deserves a stable relationship, even if it was not a romantic relationship. This reflection made me realize that I liked him more than I wanted to admit. I fell in love with Eric Nordman ... and I wanted the best for him, I was not really sure of being able to make, even if I wished ... So what was it that I do? How to preserve it from further suffering of other disappointments?

'' Sookie? Eric called me when we arrived at our room.

'' Hmmm, "I replied smartly leaving suddenly my thoughts.

'' All right?

'' Of course, I lied. Why would not it?

'' You're lost in your thoughts for ten minutes, it was as if were in automatic mode, "he told me confused.

'' I'm fine. Just imagine the fatigue of travel.

Eric watched me long, not very convinced by my explanation risky, but did not persist longer. He asked me what I wanted for dinner and called room service. We had supper before a series is absolutely ridiculous, laughing at having hurt ribs, and we fell asleep quickly after turning off the light, tired to the point of forgetting the story of the night.

The next day, on waking, I knew what I had to do even though it tore my heart to have to get there. If Eric had known what I had in mind, it would certainly not have been so perky ...


End file.
